The Disease
by DianaLadris802
Summary: Alex has obtained a very deadly disease, a mixture of epidemics. But how can he cure himself when he's been kidnapped by an old criminal, the one who gave him the disease, once more? Now K-Unit's got it, will they get better? Can Alex actually be saved from one of the newest most deadly epidemic disease ever? And will the old criminal finally gain his advantage?
1. Chapter 1

Alex was sick. He hacked up his lungs and deserved a great kick to the head. The migraine was not giving up, but he slowly was. His back was a sore mess, his limbs were numb and his insides were turning into jelly the moment the mucus reached his throat. He groaned, this was horrible. Staying with Sabina was OK, even though they loved each other. Jack was something special, she was more than a friend and not in a sick way, she was a sister. Alex closed his eyes as his arm slowly rolled itself to the edge of the bed. Why did it always have to be him. But giving up was not Alex's way out, nor the sickness' way out. He leaned over his bed and tried to stretch his numb arm to reach the walki-talkie. He had to call Sabina, he couldn't handle this anymore. He picked it up but leaned too far and fell over. He winced loudly as his whole back screamed at him. He closed his eyes, feeling faint. He coughed once more and felt his whole body jump from the floor. He pressed the button as hard as he could on the walki-talkie and called out.

"Sabina..." he was too weak. He needed more strength.

"Alex? What do you want?" She asked gently.

"Hospital. I don't care if I hate it, I need it now..." he groaned again. His finger almost slipped from the button but he held on.

"Gosh, you sound worse than before. I'll call my mu-" Suddenly loud glass crashing filled Alex's room. He dropped the walki-talkie and shielded himself. But it wasn't his room, it was from Sabina. She seemed to be still holding the switch on the talkie as she screamed. Alex called out her name in his own dreamy world. He heard more crashes, more screaming, more familiar voices and then Sabina dropped her communication device. Alex heard softly as downstairs was being wrecked. He tried to move but he just couldn't. Suddenly there was no more noises. Alex shivered, ambush. It wouldn't have worked if he was well and fit, but he just lay on the floor, shirtless and weak. As his door softly opened, Alex was swirling. Swirling in his own black hole, slowly disappearing. Two men stood on top of him, happiness clearly written on their faces. Alex coughed again, hard. He smacked his head on the carpeted floor and then finally drowned in his black world. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as the men bent down to pick him up.

_"I'm sorry, Jack."_

_"What for?"_

_"Killing you."_

_"You never did, Alex."_

_"I did! Didn't you see me push the trigger? I killed you Jack! I let you come with me and now you're dead!"_

_"If you killed me, I wouldn't be here now."_

_"You aren't. Its just me."_

_"No, Alex. It never will be."_

_"What can I do to bring you back, Jack?"_

_"Nothing, I'm always here with you, Alex."_

_"Stop lying! Please I need you. I can't survive."_

_"Alex-"_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"Alex-'_

_"I killed you Jack...Me only."_

_"Alex-"_

_"I need you...please."_

__"Alex!" Ben screamed. Alex opened his eyes wide. They were blur with fresh and dry tears. Ben was grasping Alex's shoulders tight, shaking him violently. He looked around and seemed to be inside a car. A rich car with leather seats, a wine glass holder, T.V, a disco ball, a laptop stuck to the back seat, massager and lots more. Alex didn't bother to rub his eyes until he noticed K-Unit standing at the open door. K-Unit?Ben? In a limo? What was going on?

"Alex, are you okay?" Ben asked, slowly pulling away his sweaty tense palms from Alex's shoulders. Before Alex could answer he hacked up another strong cough and leaned back in his seat. He clasped his palms round his sweating forehead.

"Shit! Who the fuck coughs like that?" Wolf yelped.

"Alex, what happened?" Snake asked, leaning in.

"That's what I would like to know." he replied, closing his eyes. His lungs were giving away raspy breaths, making him choke at times.

"Well your friend Sabina called and said that you were kidnapped, so we were on our way to find you and stumbled upon the stolen car that came up in the news a few days ago." Ben replied. Alex coughed again and folded himself. He grabbed his chest and bowed his head down. He felt faint again.

"Alex, whats happening?" Snake asked again, pushing over Ben to slide beside Alex.

"I got sick. I don't know how but it's terri-" Alex coughed again. He fell over the other side of the leather seat. Snake placed his palm on Alex's head and looked worried.

"He's freaking hot!" he exclaimed.

"I don't feel that way." Alex replied.

"Neither do you look it." Wolf peeked from the back. Alex snickered which only made him cough harder. His mind was spinning, he collapsed to the floor.

"Snake, help me." Ben said. Both the men picked Alex out of the car and placed him on the ground.

"Eagle contact help now." Ben quickly commanded. Eagle did so while Ben rested Alex's head carefully on his knee. Alex's eyes were swirling, round and round as he tried to clear out the blur vision. He looked back and saw two dead men. The same grinning faces were now grimacing as their body was leaking with blood from their arms. They looked dead alright. But then Alex remembered, dead bodies don't bleed.

"Ben-" Alex tried to tell but coughed once more, knocking his head hard on Ben's knee. He fell to the dusty ground, clutching the back of his head. Black spots once more swam in his eyes. His eyes slowly started to droop down.

"Alex, stay with us." Snake quickly said, snapping his fingers.

"Ben...Ambush..." Alex whispered. His last word too soft for Ben to hear. Then right before Alex blacked out once more, the men jumped and attacked Ben and K-Unit with more men on their side.

_'Why always me?' _Alex claimed before his mind drowned him into a sorrowful world.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex groaned and got a slap to his sweaty cheek. His whole world was black. He coughed violently again and got another slap. He dropped his head to his chest and got a kick to his stomach. He screamed.

"Alex, get up." A voice, accented but in Alex's daze, he had no clue from which country. Alex groaned again and suddenly his whole world was sparkling white. He winced as the light burned through his closed eyes.

"Alex." That voice, so familiar. It was eating up his brain, _'I know this man!'_

"Alex." The man once more said before hitting Alex in the head with something cold and hard. Alex forced his eyes open, trying hard to ignore the blinding pain from the light. His back was once more a sore mess, his tried arms were tied behind his back with what felt like barbed wire, his legs were tied to the legs of his chair and his chest taped tight with it. Alex's head was leaned back, so all he could see was the light. He painfully moved his head forwards to notice the kidnapper. As soon as his sight returned Alex remembered the man. Grey short hair and round rimmed glasses with an Arab look. Alex wanted to scream out loud but his throat was a desert with only a mirage of the oasis. The devil was back. The last he had seen of this man was when his skin was burning and melting as he sunk in the salt. Eyes pure white and flesh leaking out, yet he was back.

"Razim..." Alex blurted out but coughed again. His chest heaved in a long raspy breath, but not long enough. He coughed once more.

"Glad to see you remember me, Rider." Razim replied. He was sitting opposite Alex, about two meters away in a leather movable chair and with a wine glass holding Jack Daniels in his hand. Alex eyes were darting fast around the room. He tried to recognize any familiar features of his old torture room, but there were none. This room was grey all the way, with most probably sound-proofed walls. He could feel the presence of two men behind his back, hopefully not the same two kidnappers. Then suddenly it hit him, Jack.

"What's wrong Alex? Missing someone?" Razim remarked. Alex must've sent out an emotion onto his face. What was going on? This wasn't like him at all. Alex coughed again as a slow painful migraine started at the back of his head.

"How-" he coughed once more, but the word was enough to Razim.

"Alex, how stupid must you think I am?" Razim asked. '_Stupid enough to kidnap me while I was with the K-Unit.'_ Alex thought.

"To think that I would show myself to Julius, without any protection. Your clone was a mad sadistic person, Alex. You know what Sadism mean?" he asked. Alex nodded, he knew alright.

"The dumb boy thought me how to make a clone myself. It seems that Hugo had liked the boy quite enough to spill his secrets out more than the rest. So I experimented on one of my guards, first my knocking him out senseless, then the surgery began." He took a sip and breathed out a joyous sigh as Alex coughed again.

"So basically you killed my clone Alex. Your American forces thought that since I was dead and with all of my guards captured, there's no need for more investigation so they left. Little did they know that me and a couple of my leftover guards ran away to France, where we got great money for smuggling some great items.

"We came to America and voila! One of my guard's spotted you in a hoodie with some girl walking down the streets of New York. We spied on you until we got the news that you were coming back to England to see your friend Tom." Razim finished his Jack and set down the glass on the grey dusty floor. He spread his hands out in joy.

"I bought this warehouse only for you, Alex. You know, I made you sick." This made Alex jump. He stared at the disgusting pit of once melting flesh now sitting opposite him in a leather chair.

"That day when you went with your friend Tom to buy hotdogs, my guard was the seller. Your mustard was the disease. I haven't caught up with a name yet but it's a mix of the H1N1 symptoms excluding the cold and it had a bit of the plague. You are right now suffering from two of the most epidemic diseases in history, Alex!" Razim jumped. Alex was horrified. He had learned about the plague and how almost everyone died after getting it, H1N1 being no exception. He wanted to scream, wanted to kill this man again and again and again. He struggled at the barbed wires but ending up cutting himself and wincing in pain.

"You asshole! Go fuck yourself!" Alex screamed and coughed out his lungs again. He had just used up all of his energy, what an idiot!

"But this is not the end Alex. You burned SCORPIA one too many times. And you literally burned me. I will take my revenge Alex, starting tomorrow though. I need my rest." With that Razim stood up and gestured for the men to take Alex away. He coughed once more violently and felt weak. Razim lifted Alex's chin with a finger that looked disgusted.

"You'll be the fucked up one tomorrow Alex. But look on the bright side, you'll be joining all your loved ones again, if you end up in heaven though. Maybe your army friends will join you, they're sick now too. Tata!" Alex wanted to scream at this man again but he felt a prick on his neck. Alex's eyes rolled to the back of his head, with everyone one his loved ones on his distressed mind. Razim laughed as the men dragged the unconscious boy out of the room.

'_A new Hitler is born!'_ he exclaimed in his mind, resisting the urge to skip back to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

Ben opened his eyes slowly. The drooping still present in his tired eyes. His back was a killing machine, his head unforgivable and his whole body was an aftermath of some horrible natural disaster. He painfully gazed around to get a look at his colleagues. They were still unconscious, fading away in their own world. Ben sat up and winced loudly as his back creaked at him. He coughed a loud one. Just like Alex. A pricking sensation in his neck made his palm move for it. He felt something and pulled it out. It was a dart, but not something that looked like a tranquilizer. He knew for sure though that he had been drugged but inside the needle was a sickly yellow liquid. Ben gazed at it for a while before his cough made him understand. The bastards had injected him with the sickness as well. He coughed violently again and was kicked back down. He groaned how Alex had survived this for even a couple of day must have been pure torture. He tried to sit up once more, shoving his fingers hard at the dirt to get a good grip that hadn't made him slip from his sweaty fingers. He touched his forehead and felt instant heat along with a good bump. He tried to remember what had happened. So Alex was trying to say something, then suddenly they were being attacked as Alex blacked out. Ben had given some good kicks but ambush was everywhere. The knock on his head had brought him down and then feeling the prick knocked him unconscious. He was the first one down, but he knew it wouldn't have been too long till the others had joined him. He heard a slight moan to his back and saw Snake opening his eyes, his fair hair glistening in the sun. He coughed violently before closing his eyes.

"Oh God" he moaned. He grabbed his chest and shivered. Ben gritted his teeth as he coughed another violent one. He slowly sat up.

"Ben?" Snake moaned.

"We got the virus." Ben coughed again. He thought at how must have the criminals done it this time.

"Oh no." Snake stretched the last word. He seemed like he was trying to get up but gave up.

A shrilling ringing tone woke up the rest of the comrades and shook Snake and Ben violently. Ben pulled the phone out of his pocket, finding hard to grip onto vibrating object.

"Hello?" Ben was a whisper.

"Ben? Oh no. You got it didn't you?" Ben swallowed, the news was spreading fast. But everything spreads fast when it comes to Mrs. Jones.

"Please tell me what is it?" Ben replied.

"We'll tell you when you get to the hospital. We've sent a crew right now-"

"Ugh, help…" Wolf groaned. He stayed with his eyes closed and then suddenly burst out a cough. Eagle was behind him trying to stand up. But as soon as he stood on his feet, his cough threw him back down to his knees and he dropped face first to the ground. He winced. Ben coughed loud and fell back. Black spots swam in front his eyes.

"Ben, our crew is on their way." Mrs. Jones cut the phone.

"Yo, Ben stay awake." Snake called from the back, noticing the swirling symptom of Ben.

"I can't…" he whispered before he had passed out, dug deep underneath his tensed debris.

*At the MI6 headquarters.*

Mrs. Jones sat at her office desk, that was once Blunt's. The office hadn't changed at all though except she got a mahogany desk because she liked it better. Her name was in gold letters but all of her stationary were plain. She looked at the papers that lay on her desk. How could she understand all of this? This disease is a complete mess. How did Razim do it this time? She looked at the man's profile. The round rimmed glasses and grey cropped hair seemed all too much of a librarian to her, but a scientist that likes testing on people? No, not what she thought. But there were many people like that in this world. Crawley for one. Who would ever look at the man and actually remember his face? Such a personality was needed at times but at other times it must be disgraced in this world. How many criminals walk among us without our knowledge? They could be going to the exact same location we are to just blow it up. Mrs. Jones was interrupted after a knock came on the door followed by a man.

"Mrs. Jones?" The man was young with light chestnut hair and silver blue eyes. Her new secretary. She quite liked Zack; he was nice and never even bothered her a bit. He did his job great and always brought news to her table, whether bad or good he would solve it. She must remember to give him a raise.

"Yes, Zack?" She called as he stepped in closer. He never minded her about calling his first name, but every single one of his colleagues had to call him Mr. Laggard.

"The K-Unit soldiers are here. Each has the symptoms of the new disease. Mr. Daniels had been out since we had collected him and still is, although the rest are fine to go."

"Thank you Zack. One favor?" she asked, standing up with the papers and folders in her hands. Zack placed his hands out to help. He nodded and smiled.

"Please can you research about how Razim could actually mix the two diseases and give me a report of the symptoms? Also please find out his background since the army and Alex had seen him burn in salt."

Zack nodded and took half of the folders, rushing out of the room to do his research. Someone to trust, finally. She hoped. She walked out of the room and outside the bank surprisingly standing right next to her limo was the girl Sabina and Alex's school friend Tom. They both seemed to be arguing to a couple of guards that were trying to chase them away. Mrs. Jones smiled. At least Alex had some people left in this world for him. She walked to the men and teens and gestured her hand for the men to move on. They saluted her and then walked away, grimacing a little.

"Where's Alex Mrs. Jones? He's absolutely sick!" Sabina exclaimed. Her light hair seemed to be tied into a ponytail and then clipped up. She was wearing a black tank top, torn jeans, denim half jacket and black converse. Tom had a messy hairstyle on, a red plain polo, baggy pants and sneakers. His hands were dug deep in his pockets, maybe trying to hide his anger too.

"Please, come along. That's what I'm trying to find out right now. But Alex has been kidnapped by Razim." This seemed to have an effect on both the teenagers. Tom gaped his mouth open and suddenly Sabina had light tears in her glassy eyes. They both entered the car, awkwardly trying to avoid sitting next to the grey lady. They both sat stuck to each other as Mrs. Jones sat on the other side, reading her folders. Sabina broke the silence.

"So what happened basically?" she asked. Tom sat frowning as he gazed out the tinted window.

"Well he was kidnapped by the same people that had made him sick." She replied, not turning to look at the stuck friends.

"It was the hot dog wasn't it?" Tom softly asked.

"Yes, it was." She looked at the two. She was trying hard to hide her grin, even though it was something she had been doing for almost her entire life. Hiding her emotions. The two seemed incredibly uncomfortable but were surviving as long as they didn't get too close to the lady. Tom clasped his hands around his head.

"It's my entire fault!" he screamed.

"How?" Mrs. Jones asked surprised.

"That man looked like a creep. I took him to that stand because I trusted the man before; this guy said he was just new. I bet Marcus is dead now." He whispered the last sentence. Sabina put an arm around him.

"Wait, so where is this stand?'' she asked.

"It's close to my home. It's about a mile away from my house and two miles away from this warehouse." Mrs. Jones blinked once. Sabina understood.

"We're here." The driver said. Everyone got out of the car and headed towards the hospital. Two guards in normal clothes and two in uniform followed them.

"You know, you might have just given us the biggest clue, Tom." She whispered to him. He gave a weak but cheeky smiled at her. She finally lost control and smiled back.

**Hey Guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I brought Tom from a request and will update more! Alex and Razim come next time! Any names for the disease? Please do tell and I will mention you! R&R! Take care! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please R&R. I don't own the Alex Rider series. Enjoy!**

Razim sat at his desk. The fine pine wood desk glistening from the lamp shades at each side of it. The wall color was a bright orange, a bookcase stuck at it, each book about different techniques and methods to surgery. Each page a different colour of red or pink and sometimes just complete different shades of colour

Razim stared at the picture of his desk, the laminations sparkling and new. A picture of Alex Rider. He was going to do the 'before' and 'after' his experimentation. Most probably what will remain of Alex at the end would be a massacred dead body with broken bones and rotting flesh. Very much of a pleasant sight to Razim. The boy was incredibly sharp and good looking, with his fair shaggy hair and dark secretive brown eyes any girl would fall for that, too bad this was his last 'good' night. He ruffled his short cropped hair and flipped the picture around. He had been waiting for this for a long time. Teenage girls were still his favourites but this was SCORPIA's biggest enemy, destroying him would mean the comeback of one of the biggest organizations in the world! A knock on his mahogany door made his thoughts disappear.

"Come in, Zaid." He replies, recognizing the familiar knock on the door. A teenager entered, dark brown long hair that falls till his shoulders, piercing dark green eyes, broad shoulders and hidden muscles that protruded from his army clothes. He must be about 19 or 18. He said he was from Afghanistan though he didn't look like it, but who was Razim to judge. In his hands were a couple of folders and a small glass bottle.

"The antidote sir and a couple of techniques for the perfect torture." He smiled crudely at the old man.

"Perfect, Zaid. Now tell me how." Razim clasped his hands and leaned his elbows on the table, his bones smashing the image underneath. Zaid placed the folders on the table, laying them out like playing cards and placed the bottle in front me. It was a gooey peach colour with black spots in it.

"Most of it is complicated sir but it's very basic. It's like fighting fire with fire. We added some medications that help out with other diseases that are very similar to the flu, example Panadol. Then we added drops of the disease itself and we've created the perfect antidote. So you're protected sir." Zaid smiled once more, getting the same response from Razim.

"What about the files?" Razim asked.

"Different methods of hurting little Rider, sir. Like did you know that paper cuts are quite hurtful. One little smear of blood and then dropping him into an aquarium with sharks will be like watching a messed up experiment, blood, guts everywhere." He arched one eyebrow up. Razim gazed at the files and pulled them in.

"Perfect Zaid, I had been having Scientist Block." He laughed to himself. Zaid forced a laugh and then quickly quieted down. Zaid stood in silence as Razim gazed at the folders, flipping each page with a professional finger.

"Any names for the disease sir?" Zaid asked, trying to break the awkward silence. Razim took his time, staring close at the pictures that showed bodies that were just plain flesh and bones after the effect of being half chewed by sharks. A tooth was even stuck in one of the bodies intestines.

"Yes." He looked up.

"I thought of a quite clever one actually." He smirked.

"What sir?" Zaid asked, interested.

"The Rague. It has my name and the Plague in it. So Razim plus the Plague equals to The Rague!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands high up.

"That's perfect sir." Zaid smirked, quiet mocking actually but Razim was too busy smiling to himself for noticing.

"Now, thank you but please leave because I need my rest. Tomorrow is going to be the best day of my life. Imagine Zaid, the money I'll get for killing this little bastard and because you're my best guard I'll get you a perfect raise and some of my earning cash." Zaid smiled gracefully and gestured a thank you. He headed out of the room, his palms sweaty. Razim hadn't seen the last look of fear on Zaid's face as he exited the room. Zaid walked into the hallway; a few meters from the door he pressed two fingers to his ear.

"Got it?" he asked.

"Perfect job, Zadock." Zack replied. The two brothers looked nothing alike, though they had their similarities through personality.

"Now get out of there before Razim gets you." Zack laughed and they switched off their communication. Once outside Zadock rubbed his temple, sweat coating his hand. He got out and walked outside the warehouse gates. A black Range Rover was parked outside, smeared with flame tattoos. He smiled to himself, got in and started his drive to the 'guards' hotel. He switched on the radio, The Fray playing. He tapped on his steering wheel the tune of "Fall Away". Little did he know that Razim heard everything too and had right now pushed the button underneath his desk that gave away the deadly Rague in a version of gas through the air conditioner. But Zadock felt nothing as he drove quietly on the traffic jammed roads to his hotel. As soon as he switched off the ignition, parking at his spot in the basement of the hotel, did he suddenly feel claustrophobic. He clutched his chest and heaved in heavy breaths. His eyes swirled in front of him and were turning blurry. Two other guards had entered from the parking and were walking in his direction, stern faces on both of them. Zadock coughed out and a disgusting noise came out, along with a little blood in his hand. Zadock groaned and closed his eyes as he leaned back, he was definitely dead now. He winced as another cough threw him back. His chest burned with fire and his head was fading away. He clutched his ears and gave out his distress call.

"I've been caught Zack, I've caught The Rague…" he couldn't complete his sentence as the two men bolted his door open and dragged him out. One man with fair short cropped hair pulled out his earphone and crushed it underneath his rock hard boots. The other man who had ginger shaggy hair gave a swell punch to Zadock as he threw him against the tarmac. Zadock screamed but his cough interrupted him. He swallowed his fear and laid his head on the ground, feeling the red liquid drip onto his eyelids, piercing his vision. He blinked once and then everything went black as the ginger man brought his fist down fast. Zadock closed his eyes and prayed that Zack get there in time.

Alex opened his eyes which were smeared with blood. He noticed that he was lying bleeding on a lavish red silk bed spread that was lined with golden threads. He painfully looked to his right and saw a perfectly polished white door with a shining golden knob tempting him like crazy to make a run for it. But the glistening camera right above the door just made him shiver. He did not remember being beaten up like shit, he just remembered Razim sitting in a chair and drinking alcohol, some boring all chatter and then blank. Alex hated himself; he should've grabbed that Swiss knife in his room when he had wanted to. Lying to Sabina that it was a gift had hurt him a little but it was nothing compared to what Razim had done. He lifted his arm and screamed, it was a bloody mess. He only now cried out loud as he felt the searing pain that echoed all through his body. It was cut up, knifes, whips, knuckledusters and the whole package left its marks. He lifted his other arm and saw the same mess. Gentle tears fell from his eyes as he exploded with a terrifying cough. He closed his eyes and sunk his head in the soft feather filled pillow.

'_Fuck you, Razim. I hope you die in hell, I hope I meet you there so I can peel your fucking skin and see you melt in salt once more. Hear your pathetic screams and let you drown in a world of madness even though you're already there.'_, Alex thought to himself. He will get revenge, even if on his death bed he will spread his disgusting disease to that man and punch his eye out of his socket. Alex coughed again and felt weak, his mind spun.

"Alex?" A gentle voice asked, but he knew it was just one of the pestering guards.

"Alex?" the voice was more of a whisper this time as the darkness once more started to control Alex's mind.

"Alex?" he didn't hear the last time the guard called him as he drowned in his painful world. His last thoughts bearing the violent and gruesome images of Razim's skin peeling, melting and burning as he chopped him alive and burned him in fire.

'_What pleasant thoughts.' _ Alex smiled for the last time that night.


	5. Chapter 5

Ben felt light on his feet. He walked through an empty desert, the hot sun beating down on him harsh. He was sweating like anything; the salty drops his only source of water. He tried to lick his cheeks, feel the liquid sting his tongue with a sharp salty taste. He walked bare feet which were bleeding and wrapped tight in his shirt. He hands hung loose by his sides, swinging aimlessly as he walked in the hot land. A mirage appeared an oasis.

''_Don't get fooled, Ben. It's just a mirage." _He told himself. But each step closer got his anxiety higher and higher. It looked so real, an amazing pool of water just there in the middle of the desert. He tried to walk to it, scrambling his feet against the pricking sand. He neared closer and could feel the breezy air that blew from the palm trees that stood. In joy he ran but fell to his knees, too much energy. He crawled fast, scraping his knees on the soft sand that mostly sunk him. He soon reached, seeing the blue sparkle from the blinding sun. He stood up fast and almost fell again but caught himself. He kneeled beside the water and sat there, staring at heaven. He cupped his hands and reached into the cool water. So pleasing. He closed his eyes and felt the cold liquid soften his rough palms. Before drinking it he opened his eyes. On his palms, standing was the Death Stalker scorpion. One of the most deadly animals in the world. He screamed, throwing the sandy colored creature back into oasis. He peeked into the once lovely water now seeing thousands of the scorpions pouring out, their tails held high. Ben crawled back, screaming. He stood up and ran but felt the tiny legs of the scorpions climb up his bare legs. He screamed once more as he felt each painful sting, each hurtful prick as the creatures dug their poisonous tails into his body. He fell down, sinking into the sand as the yellow creatures climbed on top of him. He wrapped his face with his arms but felt them crawl all the way underneath and sting his pitiful face. He cried out loud. He felt paralyzed as the scorpions crawled all over him. A nauseas feeling followed right after. He wanted to retch into the sand, but he held his breath. The pain so unbearable but he couldn't open his mouth. The scorpions soon covered his face, blocking his vision as he lost consciousness.

"How many times has this been happening?" Mrs. Jones asked the Doctor. His name was Parker Hummel, a young man in his early thirties wearing rectangle framed glasses, with green eyes, black hair, pale lips, rosy cheeks and the perfect set of teeth for the perfect smile. But he wasn't smiling as Mrs. Jones, and two teenagers witnessed one of Ben's dreaded hallucinations. He scratched his thick hair and pulled off his spectacles.

"This is the sixth time and he's not getting any better." Parker rubbed his specs on his lab coat and put it back on.

"What do you expect? Getting more hallucinations doesn't mean he's getting better." Sabina charged in, arms folded tight against her chest.

"He doesn't mean in that way Mrs. Pleasure, he just means generally this matter is just getting worse. Don't be so rude." Mrs. Jones cut in, not looking at the girl.

"But aren't these hallucinations actually helping?" Tom asked. All three stared at him, like as if he was crazy. Sabina dropped her hands to her sides and gave him a dumb look. Tom widened his eyes and stepped back, palms spread out.

"Woah, don't give me that look. Geez. All I'm saying is that he keeps announcing his pains. Like he needed water, he reacted to something biting him; he looked like he was trying to run, etc. Doesn't it help in way that he's showing some of his symptoms, so that you can try to work out the antidote?" Tom replied, eyeing down the poor agent. Parker, Mrs. Jones and Sabina gawked at him.

"Why the hell are you only turning smart now?" Sabina asked, once more folding her arms tight over her chest. It was freezing out here.

"Because I am one of the main people to blame for Alex's kidnapping. I just want my mate back alive and in one piece." Tom said. His eyes saddened as he looked down, his shoes scuffing the clean white marble tiled floor. Sabina looked at him, her pearly eyes glittering from the hospital lights. She hugged him tight. Tom was first shocked at gently pushed her away.

"What was that for?" he asked, kind of exasperated.

"You care, Tom. That's why." She smiled. He smiled back.

"Sorry to interrupt, but great idea…" Parker looked anxiously.

"Tom, Tom Harris." Tom replied.

"Great idea, Tom! I'll get to it right now." Parker said. But before he could dash out of the room, Zack entered bashing through the door. Holding a bunch of papers in his hands, he walked fast towards Mrs. Jones. He seemed to be sweating and looked very pale with very red cheeks. He stopped in front of his boss, huffing out all of his fear and tension.

"What's wrong, Zack?" Mrs. Jones asked, curious as to what had happened to her secretary.

"It's…Zadock…" Zack stopped and placed his palms to his knees.

"Get the man a chair." Mrs. Jones said. Tom went behind her and grabbed a chair at the corner of the room; he brought to the blond man. Zack sat down, he felt tears welling up in his eyes but he stopped them. If he was expected to be a good agent he should be able to control his emotions.

"Zack, what happened to Zaddock?" Mrs. Jones asked. He stared at the emotionless face in front of him, how could she even do that?

"I got the antidote all summed up in these papers Miss, but Zadi was caught at the last moment. I switched on my speaker again because I had wanted to ask him something, but then I heard screams, heavy breathing and lots of roughing up." He stopped, placed the papers gently on the floor and put in head in his arms. They were sweaty and wrapped his forehead in more of the salty liquid. Mrs. Jones placed a gentle and motherly hand on Zack's shoulder. She knew how he felt by seeing Alex react the same way. Jack was a sister to him after all. A guard soon entered the room.

"Zack I want you to go home, but before I send you do you know where he is?"

"Zaddock? No."

"I'm sorry Zack but I meant Alex." Mrs. Jones replied. He felt a little furious but kept it in.

"No, that's what I was going to ask him. But..." Zack looked up.

"If we locate where his communication signal was coming from then we could find out where he was. It got destroyed though cause I heard a lot of crackling and then nothing. But we could get at least some point of where he was." Zack stood up. Mrs. Jones smiled, happy. She didn't care about her job rules right now, she was a lady and she could create whatever emotion she wanted.

'_Stop being stubborn.' _She thought to herself. Then she turned to the guard.

"Keller, great timing. I want you to send Zack to his lab so he can figure out where the location of Zaddock might be. Then I want you to send these folders to the science lab to get the antidote working and finally round up some reinforcements to be prepared to attack at the location that will soon be heard. We have to be prepared this time."

And with that Zack picked up the files and followed the respecting guard out of the room.

'_We're coming boys, just got to get ready.'_

**Hope you guys enjoyed this. Sorry if it is in a rush! But please R&R. Got some pretty whacky stuff next time ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

Razim walked down the carpeted hallway. It was more like a graceful trot to be honest, like a beautiful young foal. Like an Arabian foal. Oh how much he missed his own horses. Being a little boy and owning a lot of beautiful horses were like a dream come true. To be able to ride them all every day, every sunrise and every sunset. He once more remembered owning a young mare, Jasmine, a young stallion, Stephen, and their very beautiful foal, Mary. Oh, how much Razim loved Mary, a very beautiful little horse. As she trotted around he would come and feed the whole family carrots and sometimes small sugar cubes. He would stoke her luscious black fur, softly brush her long mane and pet her all day long. He was the only girl –even at a young age- he didn't want to experiment on. He would never let anything happen to this sweetie, it was his pet. She was his. But then that final day came when Papa sold her off. That bastard! He remembered how she had neighed but all Razim could so was stand beside his wretched father and watch her being transported away.

"Sir?" Razim opened his mind. A new guard was standing in front of him. Razim had already reached Alex's room, how?

"Yes, sorry Wally." Razim for the first time apologized. The man's name was originally Wahid but he had not been a big fan of it. He had dyed ginger hair which was quite long so it was slicked back with gel, eyes that were pale grey and a brown goatee.

"Are you okay sir?" Wally asked, hands gesturing.

"I'm fine 'Wahid', now let me in." Razim said agitated. Wally shifted from the door and pushed through with his arm. Razim walked in and noticed the sick boy lying on the bed. He was shirtless and sweating all over. There were scars on his arms and face. Razim walked in happy and sat beside the unconscious body.

"It's time Alex."

Alex opened his eyes, his brown pupils pale and blurry. A soft whisper kept repeating his name.

"Alex." It was Razim. Alex softly turned his head to face the ghastly man. His grey rimmed glasses were now black, with weird grey highlights. That was just plain ugly. Razim stared at the pale and sweating boy, those brown eyes so empty and broken. Perfect.

"Hello Alex." His voice was smooth and calm. Alex tried to open his mouth but just let out a horrid cough. Razim waited patiently. Alex was getting annoyed with his arse, so he painfully lifted his hand and the middle finger flicked up.

"Now, now Alex. Your behavior results in your punishment." He pointed his finger.

"Not…like….I'm goin…" Alex coughed again.

"Live anyways…" Alex coughed harsh once more, it jumped him. Razim smiled and clasped his hands together, like as if in prayer.

"Get up Alex." Razim said. Alex looked at the man like as if he were crazy. Alex wanted to ask the crazy fool how the hell was he going to get up.

"Wally." Razim said and gestured for the guard to come in.

"Now listen to me, Alex. I bought this fucking warehouse for you, only you."

"Do you love me so much?" Alex asked, smirking before returning to his grieving cough. Razim pulled out a sigh, soothing himself.

"Don't play smart, Rider. I can and will peel your skin off, just like you did with me."

"I never made you sink in the fucking salt! You fell arsehole! Not my prob-" Alex coughed once more, sending shock spasms all through his body. He gritted his teeth tight and shut his eyes. He felt the cold breath of Razim lean against his neck.

"Alex, I will kill you very pleasantly and there's nothing you can do about it. There's no help comi-"

"And how do you know that?" Alex asked, trying to ignore the fact that Razim was whispering in his ear.

"Cause my favourite guard was a spy for your MI6! I was greatly disappointed, so he will be joining us."

"How do you know if backups not already on their way?" Alex turned to see the man. His icy eyes were sparkling and his spectacle reflection showed a sweaty and disgusting looking boy. Alex grimaced in his mind, not going to show emotions around this man. Razim tapped Alex cheek, turning it to face the window.

"Does it look like plain windows to you?" Razim asked.

"it actuall-" Alex was slapped hard, stars spinning around his head. Then Razim grabbed his head and slammed it back on the pillow. No matter how soft, in Alex's condition it hurt like hell. Alex screamed, his voice echoing in the empty room.

"It's not dipshit. Stop playing dumb with me Alex. I will never put you in a room with no protection from the fucking agency!" Razim let go of the boy's head. Alex lay there panting, his breath even shorter than before. Razim stood up, dusting his palms on his khaki pants.

"You'll have to wait another hour, Finn is coming." He said. He waited, hands crossed, for Alex to say something. But the boy just looked out the window.

"He's the skinner for this experiment Alex. He's going to rip you apart like a straw doll and that's just the beginning." Razim smiled. Alex didn't see the old man gesture to his guard for some pain to be inflicted. Wally pulled out a sharp Swiss knife and headed towards the boy. Alex's screams echoed loud in the room, but no one else heard him.

Zaddock spat out a vile salive mixed with blood, the liquid staining the grey floor. He licked his teeth and gazed around. Completely empty except for him tied to a wooden chair. But all Zaddock could think about was Zack, his brother. Those shallow grey eyes and generally shaggy blond hair was always a bundle of joy to Zaddock. Being in the same job kept them together, something their parents couldn't do. With Zack living with mom and himself with dad, it was torture. Zack always complained about mom bring home rowdies who would always tear up his room and then mess with him. Try to get him drunk, get him to do drugs, try to kill him etc. He hated it. Zaddock himself was faced with such situations, but what made it worse was that it came from his own dad. He even remembered almost being thrown out of the 2 storey building window once when his dad once drunk. If it weren't for the neighbors, he's be lying bed ridden. The thought made him shudder. Many times Razim looked like dad, and Zack always agreed. The only differences were that dad had blond crop cut hair and he had rectangle rimmed glasses. Otherwise, they were the perfect twins. The door unlocking brought Zaddock back to reality. He coughed once, but small. Razim walked in with a guard, someone Zaddock knew. It was Hershe, the bastard that was part of the tiny crowd that had knocked him out and brought him here. Hershe had dark brown spiking hair, blue contacts and dark lips. Razim walked quick to Zaddock and gave a dull but hard slap to the face. Zaddock cringed but looked up. Razim let out all kinds of curse words, some ine English and some in Arabic. Hershe just nodded his head the whole time.

"You know, I liked you." Razim said, pointing a disgusted finger at the young man.

"You were like the perfect guard." Hershe looked disappointed.

"Always doing your job, giving me the best feedback, you were great! But you had to be a cold bastard lying to SCORPIA. Whats even your real name?" Razim asked. His eyes looked weak for a second, like as if he were about to flinch. Zaddock took that in, Razim was still very careful for the people he liked.

"Tell me!" Razim screamed.

"Zendall, Zendall Frost." Zaddock quickly said, might as well be a name with 'z' in it.

"Bullshit!" Razim slapped Zaddock again.

"I know your name is Zaddock Laggard. You have the weirdest name yet." Razim admitted. Zaddock coughed, biting his tongue on the process. He felt the thick liquid burn his flavor and coat his tongue in sickly burgundy.

"I am going to skin you just like I will with Alex. Then I will… Just wait and see, but let me warn you that your life is now going to be living in hell!" Razim screamed. His voice sounding very powerful as it echoed all around the soundproof room. With that he walked away leaving Hershe behind.

"You are sick Zai…Zaddock. You are betraying the most powerful criminal organization in the world for a mere boy? Sick. I don't even know why Razim can't just shoot him down right now and you soon after. Everything will go perfect then." Hershe last said, and then left the room closing the door gently. Zaddock was not going to survive this shitty mess. He knew it. Facing Razim was going to be like facing Mrs. Jones saying that he disobeyed the rules of keeping MI6 a secret. He was going to escape and survive in the progress. He was going to do what Hershe said. Just shoot the living bastard down.

The phone rang, a shrilling noise that very much annoyed Mrs. Jones. She picked it up, gentle fingers scrapping the phone.

"Yes?" No need for kindness in an industry where you could trust no one.

"Mrs. Jones, we've got bad news." It was Zack.

"What is it Mr. Laggard?"

"We can't exactly get a signal from the communication device."

"And why not?" Mrs. Jones tensed a little.

"Because it's right now somewhere out of Europe and that's completely impossible. The device is actually in China, Beijing right now."

"How is that impossible, Zack?"

"Because we checked every airport for any suspicious figures hanging around or boarding a flight to China, but no. We even provided pictures of the victim and suspects but got no results." He paused and so did Mrs. Jones.

"So what now?" Mrs. Jones asked.

"That's the good news." He replied. She couldn't hide the smile from her face, good ol'Zack.

"Well if we follow of what Mr. Harris said about the warehouse being close by, we might get a chance of locating maybe the living destination for the guards. Or maybe better, who knows."

"So you need the boy in?" she asked, already reaching for the other phone.

"Yes, and we need him now. But we can't just pluck him out of school. So…"

"So we plan a diversion and get the kid out?" Mrs. Jones suggested.

"I love working with you ma'am." Zack said and Mrs. Jones was pretty sure she could hear the joy in his voice.

"So do I Zack. Call you soon."

"Yes, ma'am. Good luck." And with that they both cut each other off.

'_Oh this is going to be good'_

**Sorry I couldn't include any of the "Razim" stuff yet! Been real busy with school starting soon! But please R&R and give any suggestions! :D Take care ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

Alex opened his eyes, lifting even the lid a sore mess. He was shaking, gently. The stained walls of the hallway he was in were moving, quite slow leading to a wooden door. Bloody hand splatters massacred the silver walls though the floor was clean. He looked down and noticed his hands tied in duck tape, lying on his lap. The wheelchair was now moving faster. Alex looked up again, trying to blink the blurry vision away, and saw the door which was quite messed up. Splinters sticking out, tiny holes seen and also stained with blood, the door was a wreck. The wheelchair stopped in front of the door.

"Well we're here Alex." It was Wally. Alex shivered. This man was either gay or just likes to torture boys and almost rape them. The door creaked open, Razim's face popping. He looked the same on the first time he had tortured Alex by killing Jack. Wearing a lab coat and a stethoscope around his neck. The chair was pushed in and then stopped as Razim turned to shut the door. Alex saw a man in rags sitting on the other side of the room. He looked just like Alex, messed up and tortured. He had long dark brown hair, dark green eyes just staring at the floor, broad shoulders that hung down and muscles that just bulged bloody out of his rags.

"Alex get up." Razim said as Wally exited the room. Pretty sure he was going to come back, though Alex.

"How?" Alex moaned.

"Get up Alex." Razim said again, the patience in his voice was freaky. Alex proceeded to say more but coughed softly. The cough was slowly starting to go down but it still agitated him. Razim picked out a walkie-talkie from his coat pocket and chipped in,

"Bring all the guards Wally." He said. Right then two entered behind Alex.

"Help him." Razim said. The two picked Alex up, with no soft hands at all. Alex screamed as the men hauled him off the chair. Ahead the dim grey room Alex saw a red cross painted on the floor. The two men dragged him till there and then stopped. A bright light was highlighting the cross.

"Step on the cross Alex." Razim said, walking a little closer. Alex looked around, the room was actually quite vast but with plain grey. Now the young man was looking up at Alex, failure clearly seen in his eyes. Immediately Alex guessed who the man was, he was supposed to be help.

"Alex, if you don't listen to me I will just shoot you."

"Won't that just be easier?" Alex asked, coughing straight after.

"Trust me Alex, it won't just be a bullet wound." Razim said. Alex squirmed out of the men and stepped on the cross, either way whatever he was going to do was going to lead him to his death. As soon as Alex stepped on the cross he was flung upside down. His neck snapping in the progress and head swimming as he was suddenly upside down. He howled in pain. He tied hands fell carelessly over his head. His eyes were twirling as he felt gravity push him down.

"Ahhhhhhh!" he screamed.

"It makes so much more fun seeing you like this Alex." Razim said, smiling casually. The young man suddenly snapped up from what held him down.

"Don't you hurt him Razim!" he shouted.

"Shut up Zaddock! You betrayed SCORPIA as well; don't think your punishment will be any more less." Razim snapped. But Zaddock knew somewhat it will be more less, a lot less.

"Hurt me, don't touch Alex!" Zaddock shouted back. He watched as the shirtless, diseased and poor boy dangled painfully upside down.

"Heh, you don't even know what Rider did. He destroyed the biggest organization in the world! Get it in your head Laggard! You are nothing compared to what this boy did. I might even let you survive, but him no." Razim calmed down towards the end.

"That's funny. I though you just said that-"he was cut off as the two men pushed forward and beat him silly.

"Shut up Zaddock, I have work to be done." Razim said. Then the door once more creaked, creating a swelling pain in Alex's ears. He tried to open his eyes. He squinted at the door and saw a fat bald man-also wearing a lab coat- enter with Wally and a couple more guards behind him pushing a trolley cart. On the cart were all kinds of surgery equipment. Alex squirmed hard against tape and the metal chain that held him. He screamed once more.

"This is Finn Daniel, Alex. He will be helping me today to…experiment." Razim introduced the fat man. His hair was thick and grey, bulging brown eyes, pale thin lips and a double chin. Alex felt defeated as the men pulled on gloves.

"No, Razim…" Zaddock managed to gasp in between horrified breaths. Razim ignored his ex-guard and pulled on his gloves.

"Alex, remember the last time I had you trapped and shirtless?" Razim asked. Alex closed his eyes, tying not to remember the last horrifying time.

"Oh, how much fun it was! Jack was just a useless bitch you know."

"Shut up!" Alex screamed, piercing brown eyes staring hard at Razim. Yet he didn't even flinch.

"She was beautiful I agree but too much of an annoyance. Watching her die wa-"

"Shut the fuck up! Shut up!" Alex howled, tears falling down to the icy grey floor.

"Ha-ha. Alex she's gone! Get used to it!" Razim exclaimed. Finn kept an emotionless face. Alex couldn't help but cry, letting out soft tears of emotion out.

"Stop it Razim!" Zaddock shouted. He hated seeing this sick and fucked up man just torturing a poor soul.

"He's just a kid! Leave him alone." Razim walked over to the young agent.

"This is none of your business Zaddock! And how many times do I have to tell you? My exact point of torturing him is because he is the kid that ruined my only way of getting the highest pay check in the whole fucking world. But he killed that."

"And what would you do with that money anyways? You're just some sick pervert loner who sits in his room ALONE doing nothing at all." Zaddock replied. Razim was getting sick of this man.

"Take him back to his room and lock him up. We'll deal with him later." Razim gestured to Hershe who silently nodded his head. He walked over to Zaddock and gave a swift punch to the temple that knocked him unconscious on the first round. Then he pulled Zaddock's chair out of the room and down the hallway.

"Now Alex where were we?" Razim turned to the boy. His face was pale with blood red cheeks, eyes closed and tears now dry.

"Yes, Jack. I really hope she's doing well in hell."

"You're the only one going to hell, Razim." Alex whispered.

"No Alex. At least I wasn't a bitch and let you go on missions where you could die!" the guards laughed while Finn snickered. Alex stayed quite.

"Ya? Well at least she's not a loner like you." The guards snickered at the comment and Razim looked over them, furious. Finn didn't bat an eyelash.

"Let's start, Finn." Razim smiled. Alex once more squirmed. Then he coughed violently which just sent him twirling around in circles. He screamed once more. Razim picked out a nice sharp whip, cracking it just to get the noise perfect.

"Let's get started shall we."

"Ma'am we've got the location and the antidote!" It was Zack.

"Perfect! Get the antidote sent to the officers right away. I'll warn them on your coming and ask them to set off immediately."

"Ma'am I suggest that I go with them."

"Why?" Mrs. Jones impatiently tapped the phone.

"Because I know how to work a deal, if they've got Zaddock and Alex in dead lock. Also I know how to handle the antidote." He said hurriedly. Mrs. Jones waited. She didn't want to lose Zack, but he was right. He was great at persuading.

"Okay go, but be careful." And with that Mrs. Jones set the phone down.

**Ahh! Busy, busy, busy! Next chapter will be uploaded a whole lot sooner! Hope I'm not getting on your nerves! :P But Take care! And please r&r!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Now just a warning! This might get a bit gruesome so just warning you guys. Though I hope you enjoy it!**

Alex screamed. All he could think about was the pain as the ferocious whip slashed upon his body, cutting him deeply. He could hear the laughter of all the guards as he spun around like crazy, upside down. Each of their shark teeth chattering away as he poured his voice out with each slash, each painful slash.

"Ha-ha! This is great! I should've made Zaddock sit along, just to make him realize the danger of betraying SCORPIA!" Razim slashed again.

"Why don't we start with the 'equipment'?" Finn asked, rubbing his rubber gloves together. He stared at Alex for a moment, as if sizing him up for the perfect tux size for prom. Alex screamed as loud as he could, he had lost it. He had lost it a long time ago, he just wanted to die. Seeing this man again was torture to his mind itself. Jack…poor Jack. A tear slid down his cheek and surprisingly no one noticed.

"Hey boss! What's the equipment?" Hershe asked. He had come back seeming pretty rash for locking one of his best friends, but he was a spy looking to infiltrate the biggest criminal organization in the world. You can trust no one in this kind of business.

"Have you ever heard of Hitler, Alex?" the fat man asked.

"Are you talking about the bastard in front of me?" Alex asked, coughing right after. Razim snapped his fist back and sent a crushing smash to Alex's jaw. Alex's head spun back, his fists almost hitting Finn as he flew back. He felt the blood slowly drip out of his mouth after biting his tongue.

"Douche…" Wally softly said, referring to Alex. Finn looked down, then paused, and looked back up again. Ignoring what had just happened.

"Have you ever heard of Josef Mengele?" he asked. Alex just closed his eyes and stayed hanging. He had of course heard of the name, it was not good.

"He was basically a scientist who worked for Hitler. He would love doing experiments especially on twins. It is such a shame that Julius had not survived."

"We're not twins." Alex spat out blood. Suddenly he felt sick, a tight feeling clasping his chest. He groaned.

"The effects are wearing off, I'll hurry up."

"Effects?" Alex asked, gritting his teeth.

"Well you think you would have survived this long? My dear boy, you really need to concentrate in history class next time. You cannot survive the type of Plague we have you diagnosed with, you would have died maybe a couple of days ago. We've basically saved you." Finn said.

"Saved me? You guys suck!" Then Alex coughed once more. Finn casually stopped Razim from striking the boy once more. The stern look in his eyes had shown that it had to be done.

"Well Dr. Josef had also done other experiments. Like vivisection." Alex looked straight at the man, his insides suddenly turning into jelly.

"Do you know what vivisection means, Alex? Cause suddenly you've changed." Finn softly said, walking around the teenager, a knife's tip dancing between his fingers.

"'Vivus' in Latin mean alive while 'sectio' means cutting, Alex." Some of the guards shifted uncomfortably while two left the room. This doctor used to sometimes perform these on his patients, curious to know how the internal organs were structured." Alex swung fast, trying to knock down the man but Razim held him still. A knowing smile on his face that read the reason why he had bought this putrid man along.

"Generally when this man performed his 'experiments' who would keep them awake, to see how long they would survive." Alex felt hot tears brim his eyes. He wanted to die, but not in any way like this.

"But just to make this entertaining for all of us." He gestured around the room.

"We'll just cut you up, first." He grinned. A grin that would remain with Alex even in hell. Razim picked out a sharp Swiss knife, the blade glinting even from the dull light that was fixated on him. Alex screamed once more, trying to swallow down the urge to burst out coughing. Razim lifted the knife and slowly sliced it over Alex's side neck. He screamed hollow screams, screams that only the wretched people and freaking scared guards could hear.

Zaddock tried to shake off his shackles, repeatedly slamming the metal cuffs on the floor. He knew it would make no sense at all to do that, but he just didn't want to feel disappointed. He stared at the white wooden door, the golden knob laughing at him shamelessly as he sat down, stuck in shackles, freezing and awaiting his death. He coughed a loud one once more, literally making him jump from the floor. After waking up from being knocked out he once more felt the symptoms of the horrifying Rague. Then he thought of Zack, his dear ol'brother who was now maybe sitting in a funeral or getting ready to pick him up. Or…oh, how was he to know? He was stuck awaiting his torture, not predicting his life or death. But he was already feeling like he was going to be soon reaching his death bed. Zaddock heard footsteps outside suddenly approaching along with a nervous chatter.

"I…can't….no….see…" It sounded like Harris. Zaddock tried as hard as he could to hear, but only a mumbling of words appeared through the slits underneath the door.

"That's….sick…..but….Razim…..Finn…wor-"The other guard suddenly stopped, along with the footsteps. There was pin-drop silence as Zaddock waited, his ears keen to hear. There was a slight ruffling noise and then once more the utter silence. Zaddock resisted the urge to stay quiet, he was going to die anyways.

"Hello? Harris?" he called out weak. He coughed once more bitterly, holding in the urging pain that was ready to erupt through his body. The golden knob was suddenly turning, the light beam changing as it slowly turned round.

"Hello?" Zaddock called out more softly as the door creaked open. He saw the shadow of a face and a wisp of blond hair pop out.

"Zack?"The man he had hoped for jumped inside, all geared up. His dear brother Zack was standing happily in front of his blurring eyes.

"Oh my god Zad! What happened to yo-" he moved closer as Zaddock suddenly cut him.

"No! Don't come close please. They have infected me, please don't come closer. Just try to save the boy! The boy!" Zaddock used all his strength. His teeth clattered as he suddenly shivered.

"Jaguar! We need help now." Zack called out. More men entered, all geared up as well but they had something that looked like fanny packs hanging from their waists. A young man who was tanned, with light hazel eyes and chestnut hair entered, muscles bulging through his black suit-up. He kneeled down beside the freezing man and pulled out a gun. He shot through the shackles. Zaddock screamed as the bangs echoed in his ears. He fell backwards, an inch from hitting the floor from being caught by Jaguar. Zack moved in closer. Zaddock pushed his palm out to his brother.

"Go to Alex, the boy will die." Zaddock whispered. Jaguar looked back to Zack giving him a reassuring look. Then Zack left, taking a couple more than who were left behind. Jaguar gestured to one of the guards for something and a young blond man stepped forward. He opened his fanny pack and pulled out a needle, inside having a gooey peach liquid with black spots.

"Now Zaddock, this will hurt. So please bear with me." Jaguar softly said taking the syringe from the other officer. He pulled it back and then inserted it hard and deep into Zaddock's thigh. He screamed out loud as the thick liquid forced itself into his blood system, slowly starting its war with the disease inside. Soon everything started to blur. Jaguar looked like he had a twin sitting next to him.

"We'll get you back sir, safe and sound." Jaguar whispered. Zaddock blinked once and then fell unconscious in Jaguar's arms.

Alex couldn't scream any more, he had run out of a voice. All that could be heard now was a high pitched squeal that brought happiness in Finn's and Razim's eyes. His body was just flesh and bones, cuts and bruises all over. He looked like one of the dead animals hung upside down ready to be chopped. Soon he would turn out to be just like those poor animals. There were no guards left as they had all left, not wanting to witness the horror that was happening in this room. Sissies, Finn had called to them as each fled the room. Both the scientists had seemed drunk from drinking bottles of red wine that was popping from the bottom of the surgery cart. Their high laughter echoing in the room along with Alex's screams. Finn pulled out one of the bottles and popped open the lid. He then slowly walked closer to Alex, in his eyes the boy was swinging all over.

"Want a drink, Rider?" Razim asked, knowing his partner's movement.

"No." croaked Alex. He felt sick and hurt all over. He coughed and felt his lungs explode. He knew he was dying, he could feel the pain take over his body. Soon it would conquer and he would fall into a deep slumber, a slumber where he will be able to join Ian, his mum, his dad and Jack…

"Too bad." Finn said and chugged the wine down Alex's throat. He gurgled and choked as the red wine tried to flow through his throat upside down. He coughed out most of the wine but managed to get a bit of the grape flavored liquid down his throat. He felt sick and wanted to puke it all out. Finn and Razim laughed out loud, clapping the other on the back.

'_Kill me! Just kill me now! Please!'_ Alex once more felt the tears roll down his eyes and onto the icy grey floor. He howled for help, no point. He just wanted to hear his voice before his 'surgery' began. Finn straightened himself and pulled out a nice sharp knife. He cut the tip of his gloved finger and held it to Alex's deep, scared eyes.

"Ready Alex? You'll get to see your own intestines on yourself, feel the blood gushing out of your body, feel the pain soar like a rocket to the sky. What an adventure Alex? I will miss you though, you are quite the patient." Finn said. Razim hiccupped once and then pulled the same type of knife and readied himself, face firm once more. They both held the knifes right in front of his stomach, tips touching his abdomen. Alex shut his eyes tight. This was it, the end.

"One…two…three…" Alex deafened himself. They were going to count till 10. So much to think about before their final decision. His mind was once more blotted with images of Jack, her red hair flowing softly in a beautiful spring breeze. She was wearing a blue jacket that was knotted at the edges, a plain pink t-shirt and ripped jeans. It was his favourite look of her. Her thoughtful eyes slowly turning her gaze to him, mouth slowly gaping open.

"_You ready Alex?"_

"_I guess so."_

"_I need a straight forward answer Alex."_

"_No, Jack. I'm not. But I'd rather be dead right now than face these two mad men who are going to cut me up like a pig in a slaughter house." _

"_Well you'll at least be able to see me, Ian, mum and dad again." She smiled gracefully, pearly whites shown clearly._

"_I guess so Jack. I miss you."_

"_Me too Ale-"_

"Ten!" Alex braced himself as he felt the knifes start to slowly dig into his stomach. He screamed and then everything was just a total mess of confusion. The door burst open revealing many young but armed men, guns already aimed at the two scientists. A blond man shot first with more fires appearing from right behind. Both the men fell, shot but not dead. They screamed as the bullets pierced through their shoulders and thighs. Alex hung mercilessly upside down, awaiting the bullet to fire straight through his heart and kill him. The men all walked forward as the two raged men cried out for help. Two men wearing fanny packs pulled out two pills. Then the blond man and an African American man both held the two struggling criminals down and forced the pills into their mouths. They then tied the two men and waited. The men were first scared, bodies twitching from the pain and mouths gaping open to scream but no voices came out. Then suddenly they were crying out loud, blood leaking from their nose and ears. They had sharp spasms split their bodies and then they fell. Bodies still, blood leaking from their ears still and white foam forming at the mouth. Alex held his breath, they were dead. He was going to be rescued! But after all he had been through would he still want to? He coughed violently again and then suddenly his eyes were blurring.

"He's fading fast." The blond man said. He held Alex's chin and tried to look into the deep brown eyes.

"Alex, stay with me buddy!" he said. Alex stared blank at the man.

"Who-"

"I am Zack. Miss Jones new secretary. We're getting you out Alex. Just stay with us." Zack said as the other guards started to communicate through their walkie-talkies. Alex eyes suddenly portrayed everything as black and white. He tried to blink, tried to snap out of it, but he couldn't. He moaned once and a sudden crack in his back swelled his body with pain.

"Alex! C'mon stay with me." Zack started snapping his fingers. But all Alex could see were a couple of fingers simple slapping themselves against his palm. Zack tried to work his way to getting Alex down along with the other soldiers to help. Alex eyelids slowly started to droop.

"Get Jaguar here now!" Zack shouted at the others.

"What about Zaddock?" the African man asked, his accent thick.

"He's been inserted with the antidote Tiger! He will survive!" Zack said, although a tinge of doubt was heard in his voice.

"Jack…" Alex whispered. Zack stared at the boy; he knew there was nothing else to do to keep him awake. He let out a sad sigh as Alex closed his eyes and passed out, still hanging upside down looking like the perfect butchered work.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this! Please do R&R! Take care! :D And more chapters will be revealed soon…**


	9. Chapter 9

Nervous that was the condition Zack was in. Even though he was unconscious, dozing away soundly on the hospital chair next to his dear brother, this was all he could think about in his dreams. Every time he tried to think of something different the image of seeing his pale, dying brother shackled to the floor kept reappearing. And like any horror movie flashy images of Alex keeps appearing in between. The poor victim of Razim and a very much known but hard to find criminal, Finn. It was amazing that Zack was leading the group that caught the living bastards. Well at least they were dead, but maybe not from Zaddock and Alex's mind. Suddenly Zack felt light and breezy. Before horrid pictures filling his brain but now just a plain white space. What was going on? He tried to concentrate, tried to think of why this was happening. Then he felt something cold press against his head, it felt so dreamy. It slowly eased the pain from his head, yet it felt so hollow. Even though it felt so comfortable Zack had not leaned to it. Something about was pushing him back. Something about the way it was pressed onto his head held him still.

"_Don't move."_ A voice softly whispered. Zack opened his grey eyes slow. It was blurring as he wasn't sure he was even completely conscious yet.

"Zack, you heard me. Don't even budge." Once more the voice called out. Zack now opened his eyes wide, taking in the atmosphere. Everywhere was plain white with cyan blue. A bed lay ahead of him that held onto the sick victim and Zack sat on the chair, elbow leaning on the window sill. The windows were closed before he fell asleep, but now through the cyan blue curtains he could feel a light breeze pushing him awake. He tried to straighten himself up but ended up once more feeling the cold metal press against his side temple.

"Zack…" The voice was so familiar. Why did it annoy Zack so much?

"Who are you?" Zack asked, unable to see his attacker.

"Can't you guess?" Zack's brain was exploding! So familiar!

"We worked together, buddy…" That last word caught Zack's mind. He turned around quickly, snapping the gun out of the attacker's hand, kicking him in the shin and then smacking him onto the floor. He then placed his knee of his captor's back and clasped his palms over the other man's hands.

"Hello Victor." Zack said, he still felt somewhat light and dizzy.

"Zack…" Victor strained. Zack let him go and stepped off his dear older cousin. Both the men stood up and shook hands. Nothing had changed in Victor, Zack noticed. Nothing at all. He still had black gelled back hair, crystal blue eyes, dark lips and that cunning smile. They both shook hands, Victor could feel the tensed sweat of his younger's cousin's palm sap onto his.

"Woah, what's with the pressure?" Victor asked, bending down to pick up his Caliber.

"How did you get that in here?" Zack asked.

"I saw Mrs. Jones out front and she skipped my arguing and just let me in." he replied. Now Zack was surprised. He had always adored the older woman, she was quite a charmer. But only in an agent way. But he would never have though that she would let a man who looked just like a criminal into the hospital just like that. How many personal details of his life had she read?

"Now, answer my question." Victor said, vacating the seat that Zack had slept in. Zack went over to the other side of the bed and fetched the other chair, and then he sat next to the older man.

"It's just Zaddock, Victor. I'm absolutely horrified." Zack said, palms resting nervously on his lap.

"I know what you mean, Zack." Victor said, examining his nails.

"What do you mean?"

"You remember Johanna?" Victor asked, he looked to the curtains as he asked this.

"Yes." Zack softly answered.

"My sister wasn't just killed from a car crash. She had survived and I had stuck with her in the hospital…till the very end. Her heart rate started to drop, her eyes were whirling and then I knew it. She was dying. She had basically slammed her skull pretty hard and her legs were completely gone. I had always wondered how she had coped with all of those tortures. Then she gave me her answer. It was because I was by her side. She said that mum and dad had never showed up, even when she was not awake. Only I was there to stand by her side, so she had that pleasure. But of course the medications never improved her pain and it got too much for her. I'll still remember as she held my hand, her palms soft and still smelling like jasmines. Her beautiful blond hair had started to crisp but it still looked lovely. Her warm face…and just everything…." He stopped. Zack just stared at the man. He had never heard or seen such a manly man ever talk about his feelings like such, but when it comes to family everyone changes. Zack suddenly felt sick. Victor's story hadn't ended like a Disney movie, would his? He clutched his stomach as he felt it rumble. He was hungry but that wasn't what was holding him back. It suddenly hit him. Why was the window open?

"Wait, wait! So you came here by the front door?"

"No… I came through the closet like Narnia! How else?" Victor replied, giving a sarcastic look.

"Then why is the window open?" Zack asked, suddenly standing up.

"It wasn't…"

"No." Victor stood up too, both pairs of eyes now eyeing each corner of the room. Zack pulled out his pocketed gun and pressed a button right under the trigger. Right now an alarm had been sent to the backup officers, they would come marching here right now. Victor too pulled out his gun and stood close to Zaddock's bed. Zack walked to the other side of the bed, gun aimed at any moving thing. Suddenly a creaking noise turned both of their heads towards the door. The door opened slowly revealing a white wall, no one moved. For about a minute Victor and Zack stood aimed at the slightest moving thing in the room. Before Zack knew it, he was suddenly pulled down from below. He fell forwards hard, smashing his jaw on the marble floor. Under the bed laid a mysterious man wearing a black mask on his face, a syringe in his fingers. Zack scrambled for his gun as the man pulled him in closer. He reached the tip of the gun but felt the prick dig deep into his skin. He cried out loud. Victor managed to shoot him from the other side right on the leg. The man let go of Zack and then screamed himself. Victor shot him one final time in the head and the man fell dead, a growing pool of the burgundy liquid spreading fast. Zack clutched his leg tight as he slowly felt it go numb. He felt sick once more, but a feeling a lot worse than before. Victor walked over to him and kneeled beside him.

"What did he do, Zack?" Victor asked, worried. Zack tried to reply, he really did, but all he could do was open his mouth. He wanted to cry out loud, the pain was intense. Suddenly another man appeared behind Victor, gun aimed at his head. Zack wanted to scream, wanted to shout danger! But all he could feel was his body slowly growing more and more numb. He could no longer feel his arms as the man pulled the sharp trigger, ending Victor's life before he hit the floor. Zack was sweating, feeling like as if he was in an oven. The man walked over to him, a look of anger and surprise. He had brown eyes and dark brown hair. Those were the last colours Zack could remember before his vision turned black and white. He heard voices but they seemed so far away. The man stepped closer and kneeled beside the dead body of what was once called Victor. He shook his head in disappointment. Then he winked at Zack and walked away, going out the same way he got in. The last thing Zack saw before he slipped into unconsciousness once more was Zaddock waking up to the sound of Mrs. Jones entering the room.

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I bet you thought it was going to get softer :P ;) Anyways more of Alex and K-Unit coming up next! :D Please R&R! Take care!**


	10. Chapter 10

Alex had heard the last bullet shot; he was after all, right in the next room. He had wanted to cower underneath the sheets and just stay there till everything was over. But he was weak, sick and just too tired to even bat an eyelid. He didn't even dare open his eyes. If somehow that freak Razim was back to life, Alex would just hold his breath and die. How had even the guard survived with suck an obscene beast for so long? How had Zaddock survived as a guard? It was just impossible. The mention of Jack and Julius had caused Alex so much grief that he had remembered waking up at random times just because he was crying, crying from the fact that his good friend was dead and that the sadist was involved. Sometimes he felt hands clasp over him and try to shake him out of it, but it would never work. He was completely destroyed and broken, not even Sabina could fix him for this.

The door swung open slowly, Alex's ears screeching as the creak stretched for long. Alex tensed, his felt his breathing rise fast. He heard footsteps, soft but alert. Alex wanted to scream for help, not wanting to go through all that shit again. He felt a hard hand clasp over his mouth. He struggled, not daring to open his eyes. He moved all over in bed as the hand clasped tighter. His breathing was failing, his lungs not able to hold in enough oxygen. Suddenly even behind closed eyes he saw Razim and Finn's face. Their eyes glowing red, hands holding on tight to all kinds of torture equipment and their bodies coated with Alex's blood. Alex cried, soft tears flowing from his eyes. But no one heard or saw him.

Ben was dozing away, sitting right next to Alex's bed. Tom and Sabina were on the other side, both of their heads packed away in their arms that were on Alex's bed. Tom snored softly as he dreamed nothing, Sabina was just staring at a blank empty space but Ben was actually having a dream. When he had been suffering from The Rague, he was petrified. The pain, the hallucinations, the parched throat, the growling stomach and a complete mix of emotions. Choking while coughing was not fun; it just basically destroyed his lungs. Every blow of his breath made his whole heart jerk. And the hallucinations were CRAZY! They just destroyed his imagination, they conquered his dreams and they made real life a living hell. Especially his hallucinations on the Death Stalker Scorpion. How did that even crawl into his mind? Its sandy colour and poisonous tail just made Ben shiver. How glad he was that The Rague had moved on because of the antidote, but it left a permanent mark on Ben. A mark that would forever haunt him. The rest of the K-Unit hadn't been any better; they were all just the same. Eagle hadn't even looked or said anything cheerful; he just kept his mouth shut and followed orders. Ben was sure he doesn't even remember Snake's Scottish accent and Wolf; well he still had the same expressions but like the rest hadn't talked much. This Unit was pretty much broken, even Mrs. Jones and her secretary had noticed. So they had given the team a couple of days off. No one complained.

Ben then heard a gunshot. He was suddenly alert but no matter how hard he tried, he just wouldn't open his eyes. He wanted to move, get up and pull out his gun aimed and ready. But he knew that he was still on the edge of unconsciousness, he had to snap out of it right now! Ben tried to wriggle, tried to fall over the chair, knock his head and get up. He suddenly felt a hand clasp tight over his mouth. It smelt of alcohol. Ben weakly opened his eyes but kept them staring straight. He just witnessed the two teens being drugged and fall bleak to the floor. Ben felt the tip of the syringe touch his neck, but it didn't push in.

"Ben, just listen carefully to me and nothing will happen to you." The voice was so sleek, so smooth it even soothed Ben.

"Get away from Alex." Ben said, noticing the thug that stood cowering over Alex.

"Ben, listen to me. We're bringing you and Alex in." Ben shivered.

"Who are you?" he said so soft it was like a whisper.

"Goodnight Ben." Ben felt the needle press in but then there were gunshots heard, so loud and so close. Ben fell to the floor as the man toppled over him. Ben screamed as the dead man laid on him, no more breathing with a needle in his hand. Ben felt a little dizzy and wondered if any of the drugs got in him. There was a bit of scurrying around and then the body was lifted off Ben. The man was heavy; Ben could finally take in a hefty breath of air. Eagle looked down at him.

"You okay, Ben?" After so long, Ben felt weird.

"Not really." He replied and sat up. Eagle lent out a hand and pulled Ben up. Ben stood up for a moment before black spots swam in his eyes. He fell back and barely missed hitting the floor after being caught by Eagle.

"Woah! You okay?"

"No." Ben replied and massaged his head.

"He must've gotten in a bit of this." A Scottish voice reported. Ben looked up and saw Snake holding the syringe in his little fingers, curling it around.

"Is Alex and the rest okay?" Ben asked, closing his eyes. Eagle stood up.

"Alex, Sabina and Tom have been drugged. Also remember that guy Victor?" Wolf asked.

"Right, he sometimes helped with our training?"

"Yup, he's dead." Ben looked up.

"How?"

"These thugs entered that room and almost killed Zack and Zaddock, I guess that was a distraction to get here. Did they say anything?" Snake asked.

"Ya, they wanted me and Alex to go with them. They were going to drug me when you entered, I guess that's why I feel fuzzy." Ben blinked. His vision was dancing in front of his eyes.

"Hey you don't look good." Snake said, kneeling down.

"Cause I'm not." Ben replied and laid down on the marble floor.

"Get them all out of here and to better help." Ben looked up, it was surprisingly Mrs. Jones.

"Why?"Ben asked, he was just getting worse.

"They might just come back here."

"But doesn't it make sense that they will track us down because they'll KNOW we're moving. I mean that happens every time. You try to get someone to safety but the bad guys just end up following you." He replied, his mind slowly shutting down.

"So what do you suggest?" Wolf asked, picking up the two blanked out teenagers.

"I suggest a decoy." Ben said one final time before closing his eyes and dozing off immediately.

**Hey guys! So sorry that I couldn't include much of Alex in this one! I will in the next one. Sorry if this is short cause I have school now and my work's not getting any lesser :P . Hope you enjoyed this**,** because I might not upload it straight away. Anyways please R&R and take care! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

Alex was walking home, Nike shoes scuffing against the concrete sidewalk, leather black hoodie all zipped up and over his head because of the cold, warm loose jeans making a scratchy noise as Alex walked and his hair shaggy but neat. His deep brown eyes descended to the floor, listening to One Republic's 'Apologize'. His lips were thin and a little cracked, but mainly dry. He kept swallowing his own saliva, drenching his parched throat. He didn't know what it was but something was just not right. Beady drops of sweat dribbled from his eyebrows to his eyes lids. It was a cold day yet he felt so warm, a sense he only got as a warning. Yet he walked humming along to the song, trying not to think any further. Across the street children played in their yards fun little games, their squeaky howls and funny laughs reaching through the ear phones. But as Alex walked deeper down his street the simple little laughter turned to shouts of agony, pale screams that still displayed fear. Alex looked up and suddenly he was in a world so dark, so red and gloomy. The sun was dark orange, the sky in wisps of red and black, all the houses broken down and worn out. Alex stopped walking and suddenly fell to his knees as the pavement beneath him rose. It flew gently straight forward. As Alex passed each depressing house he heard screams, gun shots, painful moans and groans, he shivered. Soon the pavement stopped floating; it stopped in front of his house. Alex stepped off and walked to the only neat looking house. It seemed to clean, so white and so bright. Alex twisted the knob and stopped. Somehow he had suddenly regretted it, but still pushed through. Blood. That was all he could see as the once white walls were now coated in the burgundy colour. Hypnotized, Alex walked through the hallway and into the living room to find Jack sitting completely normal-but stiff-on the couch. That was the only piece of furniture that wasn't soaked in the ghastly liquid. Alex pulled off his earphones and threw the iPod onto the floor. She ran towards Jack and tried to wrap his shaky arms around her. But he was blocked as three dark shadows suddenly covered his vision. One had the shadow of round rimmed glasses, one was completely round and one looked young with tiny shags of hair popping out. The three shadows became more visible as they surrounded Jack. She turned her head to Alex, tears filling her eyes. Alex wanted to call out to her, tell her to run, to get out. But as soon as he had opened his mouth he heard screams. Loud, painful screams that had once tattooed itself into his brains. He fell to his knees, hands curled into fists and skin slowly paling. He felt a hand caress itself against his hair.

"Remember those screams Alex? It wasn't even Jack! It was you." Alex looked up. His own voice, his own body, they all haunted him. Julius Grief smiled slyly and walked through the bloody walls. Alex turned to Jack. His eyes widened as Razim pulled out surgery equipment, sharp scathes and all other kinds of things with Finn just smiling. He tried to get up but suddenly his hands were encased to the ground. He called out to her, shouted her name. Then he heard Julius laugh behind him, hands folded against his chest. Alex shouted curse words to Julius, but that just made him laugh harder. Alex felt the tears slowly fall from his eyes and Razim stuck a sharp knife into Jack's body, aiming right at her heart. She stared at Alex with regretting eyes. Eyes that regretted living with the youngest spy. She fell forwards gripping her chest. Alex screamed once more. Suddenly the room was changing, mixing with the black shadows that cowered in the corners of the house. Alex looked up, teary, and everything was turning black. He caught one last sight of Jack before shutting his eyes and mind down into just a tight black space.

"You guys need better guards! They were about to take off with me and Alex! We could have been kidnapped Mrs. Jones. Now I know you don't bother about me, but what about Alex? Huh? He's now a complete opposite of how he was before! He's no more that pale, emotionless boy, he's now and emotional wreck. Every day and night he has a nightmare! I chase Sabina and Tom out of the room, including myself. His screams are torture to our ears! Always about how he couldn't save Jack, about how he should have just killed Razim himself and about some man named Finn. Doesn't that shame you Mrs. Jones? The fact that you had employed a 15 year old and almost killed him a million times! If I were you, I would have considered suicide myself." Ben said the final sentence with as much of the gruesome quality he had wanted. Then he shook his head, massaged it and left the room. Leaving Mrs. Jones as speechless than usual. She lowered her head, her hair gently falling over her eyes. Yes, she should be ashamed but it wasn't completely her fault. It was Blunt's, it was always Blunt's. She pressed two fingers to her forehead and concentrated. Alex an emotional wreck, screaming Jack's name, torturing himself for not killing Razim himself. Hmm…. This was interesting. Mrs. Jones slammed her fist against the table hard, her coffee cup spilling over the table. She was doing it again! Judging the torturing a young teenager had suffered as interesting! Mrs. Jones was disgusted at herself, sick and tired of taking after Alan. He was the best person for this job, more emotionless. He could handle this easier than he keeps his straight face. Mrs. Jones reached for her speaker, hand touching the boiling coffee. She leaned her hand on top of it for a while, letting the hot liquid burn her hand. Then she scrambled for the speaker and pressed the button.

"Zack, please call over the cleaners cause I have a coffee spill in my office. I am going to leave in a minute to somewhere."

"Where might I ask?" Zack asked, recognizing her depressing than usual tone.

"Please don't Zack. I just want you to hand my office key to the cleaner and get him or her to clean up this mess on my table." There was a slight pause.

"Are you okay, Mrs. Jones?" he asked.

"Tulip, please call me Tulip." She replied. Zack was shocked.

"I don't think I cou-"

"You're right. Keep it as before. I'm fine Zack, just need a break."

"Okay ma'am, I'll see you soon." And Zack removed his finger from the speaker. Something more than her depression about the boy was up. But the question was, what? His thoughts were quickly forgotten as the new cleaner passed through the electronic doors. Zack forgot that most of the conversation was recorded, hopefully the listeners didn't think too weird about Mrs. Jones. The new woman was pretty with fair skin, light freckles, chestnut hair tied tight in a ponytail, blue glassy eyes and lovely red lips. She smiled gently at Zack. She was carrying a black sling bag and wearing track pants with a hoodie.

"I'm Mrs. Holly Guilder, here for the clean-up."

"Yes, we just have to wait for Mrs. Jones to get here." Zack replied, smiling back, a mistake he makes one too many times. So they both waited.

Holly entered the room quietly. She spotted each camera and winked at them all, then checked her watch. Her timing was perfect. She set down her bag on Mrs. Jones desk and then sat on her leather chair. She checked out all of the files on the table, spotting the one she needed. She stared at the picture inside, cute! Then she searched for the second file. Finding it, she looked at this picture too. He was even better and closer to her age, perfect. She took pictures of each page, each tiny detail and set them back. Then she carefully wiped the table and walked out of the room, her job done.

**Hey guys! Hope you liked this chapter! Sorry if it was a bit of a bore, more will come! I am so tired of school already :P Tell me any suggestion if you have. Anyways Take Care and please R&R and sorry if the end was too short. I'll try to update as fast as I can! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

"Will you please keep the volume down Tom?" Sabina asked, pacing around the room in worry.

"I'm busy Sabina! Dumbass! Why didn't you shoot?!" Tom screamed back. Sabina scowled at him and walked towards the large T.V. Tom was busy playing COD multiplayer.

"C'mon Tom…" Sabina pleaded.

"Sabina, can you name any hospital in the WORLD that has the X-Box connected to a huge flat screen T.V?" Tom asked, looking for a minute at Sabina. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"No."

"Exactly." Tom replied back.

"Stupid guy can't fire back! Seriously what's wrong with him?"

"You know we're going to be in so much of trouble if the school tells our parents that we're not there?" Sabina said, pacing around again.

"Who says they're going to find out?" Tom said, quitting the game and standing up. Sabina faced him.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You're not the only smart one Sabina. I actually planned out my day. My friends are going to answer all of my role calls and just give an excuse everytime the teacher thinks I'm missing." He smiled cheekily.

"Hey, teachers are not stupid."

"But they not smart. At least not in situations like this." He replied back.

"And anyways I'm going to get in more trouble than you."

"What are you implying?" Sabina asked eyes narrow.

"Well you're not going to get in trouble cause you're a girl and I'm a boy."

"What?"

"I've actually ditched school before. You? I bet you have never once in your teenage lifetime done this until today." Tom argued back. Sabina was about to complain but kept her mouth shut.

"Aha! You see? Also whenever my sister does shit, she gets into no trouble at all, but me? Grounded for a week or more, depends on what she tells them." Tom smiled.

"Well I'm going to get into trouble and maybe even you are, cause my parents might think I'm getting influenced by you."

"But that's good news! You're no more going to be such a goody two shoes." Tom laughed. Sabina perked her chin up.

"Anyways what's your excuse to your friends?"

"I'm out on a hot date." Tom smiled. Sabina laughed.

"With who?"

"They begged me to tell them that, but I kept my mouth shut." Tom replied. Sabina smiled for a moment and then suddenly frowned.

"What?" Tom asked.

"People will notice I'm missing from school too!"

"So….." his eyebrows jerked up.

"I'm missing and so are you, because you're going on a-"

"HOT DATE! Ha-ha!" Tom burst out laughing, his guts exploding. He fell to the ground and rolled over. A nurse entered to see what the commotion was about. But decided to keep her mouth shut after seeing Sabina standing head in hands and Tom rolling on the floor laughing like a braying donkey. At least the poor boy Alex had some caring friends. She left silently.

Alex heard a continuous noise that rocked his senses back and forth, it annoyed him too much. Yet it brought him a sense of happiness.

"I hope they know we're still dating…" Alex croaked. Tom suddenly stopped and Sabina turned back.

"Alex?" she asked, edging in closer.

"So I'm out for a couple for days and you're with him?" Alex remarked, opening his eyes slowly. Sabina smiled and gently placed her hand on his chest. Tom stood up, straightened his shirt, and walked forward.

"Oh ya, I'm totally digging her now." Tom said sarcastically. Sabina silly slapped him.

"How are you doing, mate?" Tom asked, turning serious.

"Not the best to be honest."

"You're one bloody bloke though, you know. My mum's going to kill me now."

"Why am I the bad guy?" Alex asked, coughing soon after. Sabina and Tom looked at each other.

"Man, maybe you should rest. I'm sorry I woke you up." Tom said. Sabina nodded her head in agreement.

"No, don't leave. I'll get nightmares again Tom, I know you know that. Just stay." Alex pleaded, closing his eyes again.

"So why are you going to get into trouble?" Alex asked.

"For being a good friend." Sabina replied. Tom smiled at her and she smiled back. Alex opened his eyes.

"That's a good reason."

"No it's not, which is why I'm sending them back." Ben's voice cut in. Sabina and Tom looked back shocked. They hadn't seen the man since last week, since the ambush. They had found themselves lying in two separate beds next to each other. Tom being the first to wake up. They had asked around for Ben but the nurses just wouldn't reply. The man looked tired and somewhat weak.

"Why?" Tom asked, standing up.

"Cause you're supposed to be in school."

"But it's not like we're violating your laws." Sabina argued back.

"No, but you're violating the school rules."

"And you expect teenagers to follow them? Teenagers who are friends with a spy himself who is barely there at school?" Tom asked one eyebrow cocked up. Ben sighed while Alex smiled to himself.

"You just got owned Ben." Alex croaked in his tired voice, eyes still closed. Ben leaned back and nodded his head. Suddenly the K-Unit were in with a new guy called Croc (short form for Crocodile). He had dyed green crop cut hair, dark reptile like eyes and a fit body. Perfect name. They marched in and grabbed the two teenagers and hauled them over their shoulder. Alex, using all of his strength, sat up. He pointed a disgusted finger at Ben.

"Hey! Leave them with me." He shouted, surprised at his sudden strength. But he immediately regretted it as Ben walked in closer, closing the door with the two screaming teens behind. He walked harsh to Alex and pushed him down, clutching his throat. Alex was choking, violent scenes with Razim floating back into his mind. He felt tears slowly collide with Ben's strong palms.

"I'm trying to protect you!" Ben shouted.

"I'm trying to protect them too! Do you want to face the consequences of dying again?" Ben screamed, hands clutching tighter. Alex's world was spinning.

"Please…" he begged, losing harsh breath. He didn't want to go back to sleep, didn't want to face Razim, Finn and Jack again. No. He had faced them one too many times. His hands desperately tried to push Ben away, but Ben had still been working in the MI6 while he just relaxed with Sabina. This wasn't fair. But then for Alex, nothing was ever fair. His vision slowly turned black and white. Ben's clasp loosened and left. But Alex was already floating away. Floating away into unconsciousness.

'_I'm sorry.' _Ben mouthed before Alex closed his eyes one last time for the day.

"Great work Holly! You're now recruited to my new Secretary. The last woman was just some living betraying bitch."

"True to that sir, thank you."

"You deserved it. And your disguise is perfect. If I hadn't known you, all I would be seeing was a very beautiful woman that deserved a raise in any kind of way."

Holly didn't know how to react to that one, she didn't know if he was being a pervert or just kind. Either way she smiled. Edwell clasped his hands together and looked back at the files.

"These were the people? Really? Wow! Maybe we're losing our uniqueness." His stick thin finger pointed at a picture.

"Even him? Really? Okay, that's it. Everyone will get a raise if they get extra muscles. You got that Holly?"

"Yes, sir."

"Tell that to everyone. We are not going to lose to MI6 again. That would just be an utter embarrassment." Holly nodded her head and walked out, head held high. Edwell stroked back his black hair and stared at his fingers. Long and skinny, just like him. But that wasn't a good image for the women these days. You needed to be fit and handsome and just everything they wanted you to be. Edwell could never do that, no. He would never love someone just to fall to their leadership. He would be the man that would conduct all the rules. Maybe Holly wasn't his type. Actually she was perfect, always following his rules and such but she would not like him. No, she wouldn't. Well, there are other perfect women; we'll just have to see which one would fall into his dirty fingers.

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Any suggestions? Please R&R and take care! :D :D**


	13. Chapter 13

***Three Weeks Later*….**

"I can't believe you did that to Alex! And you out of all the people!"

Ben stood in Mrs. Jones office, a stick finger stabbing at his chest as she shouted at him. The day was dull and grey, clouds covering the sun and the sky readying itself for the massive rain fall.

"He was in critical condition already and you choke him? I thought you wanted to take care of him."

"I had to put him out, ma'am. He kept on protesting about something you told me to do! I sent his friends back to school, he wanted them back. Now whose fault is that?" Ben replied, his eyes bloodshot and just plain tired. His hair was shaggier than usual and he was just wearing a casual hoodie with jeans. Well he was walking in the park, guilty conscience overpowering him, when suddenly a black bag was snagged over his head and he was thrown into a jeep. And then he found himself being dragged into Mrs. Jones office. Right now she paused at his answer, her finger slowly pulling back.

"You could've at least pricked him. Not almost killed him."

"Mrs. Jones, you hired me for my expertise. I know how to choke a person to just knock them out, not freaking kill them!" Ben shouted back.

"Ben, I'm sorry but you're fired…" Mrs. Jones sighed. Ben didn't look surprised, just held onto a tight glare.

"I knew this would happen. And whose fault was it? Mine, always mine. I was DEFINITELY the one that even put Alex into this organization, I was DEFINITELY the one that sent him in all of those missions and almost got him killed. Sure put all of the blame on me Mrs. Jones, but when Alex' arse is in danger don't come asking me to rescue him."

"We knew what we were doing, Be-"

"Then why is Alex right now lying on that bed, dying! Why was he in so much of danger! Why a teenager? Why?" Ben stepped furiously forward, his finger flying towards her.

"You call me the sick one, when you're just the sick bitch!" Ben shouted. Mrs. Jones stepped back, shocked. Was this really Ben speaking? He stepped forward again.

"Scared? That's exactly how Alex was when he was in camp, exactly how he was when he went on all of those missions and exactly how he felt when he was faced with Razim once again." Two guards suddenly entered the room, tranquilizer guns in their hands. Ben turned around and spread his hands wide.

"Shoot me; do you think I give a fuck? Nope. I'm anyways going to be on my way home, I'm fired after all." Ben said. The two guards looked shocked. The guns were just a threat, not to be actually used on Ben. He was one of the best adult agents and now he's fired.

"Actually just shoot; maybe I'll forget this hell hole. Maybe I'll forget the fact that it's my entire fault." Ben shrugged, showing he didn't care anymore. The men stood confused, staring behind Ben.

"Shoot me dammed!" Ben shouted. Suddenly he felt a prick, but it was on his back. He gave a small turn around and saw Mrs. Jones with the gun.

"Look who's backstabbing now…." Ben fell to his knees. Then he collapsed at Mrs. Jones feet. Mrs. Jones closed her eyes and dropped the gun.

"Get him back home." She whispered.

"But-"

"I said get him back home, now!" she screamed. The two men carried Ben away, softly closing the door behind her.

She was definitely the back stabbing sick bitch, this time.

Alex sat up on his bed, watching the TV. It was 'The Simpsons', something funny was definitely what he had wanted. His bandaged arms rested on his lap, the remote clasped tightly in between. He was in a happy mood anyways because he was finally leaving tomorrow. But the sad part was, where to? Sure Sabina wouldn't mind, but what about her parents. Surely they wouldn't want another raid in their home, another kidnapping that could kill them. No, they just wanted a peaceful life. He placed his head in his palms, the headaches just wouldn't cease. Well getting choked wasn't pleasant either, that's what kept giving him the headaches. But for some strange reason, he felt bad for Ben. He had tried to protect him so much that he just cracked. Maybe the best person to live with was Ben. Alex closed his eyes, tried to rest them from seeing the yellow characters. Ben scared and tired face entered his vision along with Tom's and Sabina's. Their anger as they were pulled out of the room. They had done so much for Alex and all he had done was get them in more and more trouble. Not the best way to make friends, but at least he kept his. Suddenly Alex's senses were tingling, sending a shiver down his spine. He looked up and noticed his door was wide open. Alex was all of a sudden depending on all of his instincts to keep him alerts. His eyes darted around the room, but as he turned to his right side he felt a hollow cold metal press gently against his forehead.

"Calm down Alex, we're not going to hurt you." The man's voice was a rough whisper. Alex hadn't even started to panic yet and the man was telling him to calm down? Weirdo… But before Alex could protest the man pressed his fat finger onto Alex's mouth.

"Don't even try anything. You're coming with us Alex." The man's keen brown eyes stared at Alex. Suddenly Alex was panicking a lot faster than he thought he would. This man seemed so familiar, something just something was out of place. He felt two fingers press against his neck from the back and opened his mouth to scream. He managed to let out a loud one but his mouth was shut tight by the man in front of him. He remembered the fingers touch on his back, it was from the same hand that had clasped his mouth shut and tried to kidnap him and someone else the night he was recovering. He heard his speaker beside his night stand suddenly spark to life.

"Alex?" it was a nurse. By mistake the man behind him pressed the wrong button and switched on the speaker. Alex's struggling voice and the crash of a lamp sent a signal to the nurse that something was wrong. He could hear rushed voices and sounds but then the man crashed it to the floor. Alex was pushed back onto his bed and the second man came into view. He was blond with dark brown eyes and a growing beard. He held a syringe in his hand and the first man held him down tight. Alex was weak, too weak to fight back as he felt the syringe dig into his skin. He felt the cool liquid spread through his body and feel it slowly shutting down. He closed his eyes, his last image seeing the blond man break into a smile.

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry is it's a little rushed and sorry it took so long to be put up. School is so heart-breaking :P anyways take care and please R&R. :D Btw sorry if the next chapter isn't updated so soon, you can guess why. Bye!**


	14. Chapter 14

Ben opened his eyes. He was most definitely back in his own room. He recognized the light blue wallpaper, the chandelier and the smell of sandal wood. He slowly sat up and groaned from the pain at the back of his neck. He rubbed it gently and looked at his surroundings. Something, but he just didn't know what, was missing. But everything was there at the same time. His pine wood drawers and cupboards, the Persian carpet, the small work table with tulips in a vase, his pictu-  
His favourite picture with Alex was missing. He tried to climb out of his mind and walk off. But he felt weak the moment he stepped of his bed and fell to his knee. He cursed out loud and then crawled to his desk. He leaned against it and stood up, eyes still blurry, he searched all over his desk for the picture. Just cause he chocked the boy doesn't mean they take away his memory. No, that's not right of MI6. They would never do something as obvious as that, they would never leave their evidence unless they were too dense about shooting a top agent, which Ben wasn't anymore. He softly left his palms off the desk and stumbled towards the bathroom, he needed to freshen up. He turned the tap to the coolest it could get and froze himself in the water. He needed the sting of the cold water to wake him up. The he changed the water to warm; too much cold and he could get hypothermia. After getting all dressed up and feeling fresh he walked to the fridge. He grabbed out a Gatorade and made his way to the door. He wanted some thinking time to himself and there was no better way to get it than go out for a walk. Ben opened the door and suddenly he was pushed back. His back slammed hard to the carpeted floor, his head banging onto it shaking his brain. He tried to get up but was pushed by two men dressed in all black with masks that covered their faces. His arms were locked down and a third man kneeled beside him. He held a white cloth in his gloved hands and immediately Ben started to panic. But then he remembered his emergency button that was activated by voice. He screamed 'Help' out loud three times. The third man just laughed and then slammed the drugged cloth onto Ben's face. He had struggled but only for a second and then he was out. His head leaning back on the floor and arms no more strained. Suddenly an alarm was ringing and the room was blinking with red flashes.

"Let's go, our job's done." The first man had said. Then they all carried Ben away, leaving his blinking room to be.

"Alex, wakey wakey."

Alex could hear the person, a male's voice, though it seemed far, far away. He felt himself shaking a little.

"Wake up Alex." A manlier voice this time. Alex groaned and shifted his position. He was lying on a really soft mattress, so soft he didn't want to get out. He coughed and then touched his chest, it was bare. He slowly opened his eyes and saw the same blond man who had drugged him. He tried to push away from the man but he felt too weak.

"I'm not going to hurt you Alex." The blond man said.

"That's what they all say… Then I'm the one in the hospital." Alex moaned, too tired to move his limbs.

"Who are you?" he asked, closing his eyes again. He felt a cold hand on his shoulder.

"A friend." Then Alex was once more back into unconsciousness. He woke up again with a dull headache and no one in sight, except for a folded letter beside him. He opened it with tired and shaking hands, the pain of the cuts and bruises still felt. The letter read,

'I see you're out again Alex. Once you're up, get all fresh and dressed and just walk out the white door…'

Alex turned his stiff neck and saw the only white door out of three brown ones that were lined up next to each other. He sat up and cursed out loud at the pain. He rolled his feet of the bed and saw the marks of his cuts, but the bandages were finally off. His hands were still tied up though. He walked with stiff feet to the bathroom which was supposedly the red door with a sign written 'Bathroom' on it. Too many of these colours made Alex's brain hurt. He walked in and examined himself for the first time in maybe two months. He looked horrible! He was pale, had black bags underneath his eyes and all over his chest was stitches, cuts, purple and blue bruises and the remains of his harsh coughing was visible as a red ring around his throat. Either it was that or it was Ben's choking. His brown eyes seemed lighter and his hair was dry to the crisp. He carefully removed his bandages around his waist and hands and saw all the painful memories. These would just never go away. He then removed his clothes and stepped into the shower, feeling the warm water burn away the pain. It felt so good. He shagged his hair and laughed at himself as he felt like a dog had just been given a bath. He stared at the scars on his hand and probed at the ones on his chest. It didn't hurt on the outside; it was more like a stab to the heart on the inside. He dried himself and pulled on a blue robe that was hanging on a rod. He walked outside and saw fresh clothes waiting for him on his bed and a letter. But the minute he stepped out a huge metal pan was sent flying to his face. He ducked at the right time, rolled and kicked the attacker right in the groin. But the attacker just stood there, laughing like a donkey.

"This is why I wore protection when they told me to surprise you. Nice reflexes Alex." The man smiled. He seemed cocky with jelled up black hair and piercing silver blue eyes. He seemed very jumpy though, looked like he was going to explode any minute. Alex slowly stood up, showing a bit of mean on his face but on real he was trying to hide his cracking spine pain.

"Who are you now?" Alex asked, tired.

"I'm Ricket Jones." He said happily, hopping on one foot as he introduced himself. Alex grabbed his letter from the bed and opened it.

'Hello Alex! Hope you had a nice long shower. Here are your new warm clothes. Also I bet you'd have met Mr. Felix Gerard by now, he's quite hyper man. Do be careful with what you say or do to him.'

"Yes, do be careful." Alex almost jumped as the man whispered the words in his ear. He was reading the letter along with Alex.

"You're not Mr. Gerard are you?" Alex asked kind of anxious now.

"Oh dear no. I'm Ricket Jones you're umm…. How do I put it? Your guard." He said.

"Mr. Gerard is my brother, even more of a loose nut than me. You're lucky it wasn't him you tried to hit in the crotch my dear boy. You would have been cooked in that pan if you had done so."

"How would I be cooked?" Alex asked, he was trying to bottle up all he could get.

"He would smash your head with that thing and by the end of his battle you'll just be rotting meat! Quite a nasty picture to imagine." Ricket wrinkled his nose.

"Okay fine. But can you please leave my room now; I do need to get ready." Alex asked, annoyed.

"Ha-ha! Nice try Rider." Alex flinched at the last word.

"Please just don't call me that." Alex said, his voice straining to fight back rising tears.

"What? Do you mean Ride-"

"Stop! Just don't call me anything and get out of the room!" Alex screamed, his finger harshly pointing towards the door. Ricket stopped his cheeky laughter, spread his hands in defeat and walked out the door. Alex dropped to his knees and felt the tears fall. No, he was supposed to be out of this trance, out of his hypnotic trance of emotional pain. He pinched his fragile and burning skin.

"Get out Alex. Get out of it." He whispered to himself. He heard a door creak and soft footsteps enter. He didn't care if anyone saw him in such a condition anymore, his days of being so emotionless were gone.

"Alex?" It was a woman's voice. Alex looked up with blurry eyes and saw a very pretty young lady standing at his door. She had straight chestnut hair hair, sparkling blue eyes, manicured nails and was wearing a dark brown turtle neck dress, black boots and a half black jacket. She slowly walked to him and kneeled beside him.

"Alex, my name's Holly and I'm your new boss."

**HEY GUYS! Sorry it took me so long to update. I hoped you enjoyed the story. I may not update it soon cause I have a full test week! :P So hold on to your chairs! **** Anyways Please R&R and take care! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

Mrs. Jones leaned against her table, knees shaking from the cold. She held a warm cup of coffee in her sweaty palms and waited for a very recent bad report from Zack. Her mind was blank as she burned her tongue and felt the cream of her coffee just melt inside her mouth. Drinking the coffee was then easy because the burn just eased down the heat. She jerked as the door clicked open, her coffee an inch from spilling on her dark blue dress. Zack entered, carrying a couple of papers in his hands, hair still neat and all jelled up but grey eyes worried. Mrs. Jones gestured to a chair but Zack politely declined. She then shrugged and sat down herself while Zack moved towards her desk.

"What's the news?" she asked, carefully setting her coffee down. Zack noticed as she struggled with shaking hands. He gently pulled the cup from her hands and set it down, burning his hands a little. Mrs. Jones gave an embarrassed smile, her cheeks blushing.

"I'm getting old." She said. Zack smiled his teeth so white and perfect. Then he slowly put on a poker face as he handed out the papers in his hands to Mrs. Jones.

"The bad news is that Ben and Alex have been kidnapped." Zack said. Mrs. Jones rubbed her forehead.

"How? Wasn't Alex carefully protected? And Ben sent home?" Mrs. Jones said.

"They were ma'am. But somehow the guards were sent away on a false alarm and two men had entered and kidnapped Alex. It seemed that he had managed to press the speaker and give signs of struggle to the nurse. But as everyone got up there was no one there and the window was open, the only evidence that Alex had been taken away. His bed looked like how it would look if someone just got up to take maybe a walk." Zack paused. Mrs. Jones patiently waited, keen eyes staring at her wooden desk.

"Then for Ben, he was dropped of home very safely. But it seemed that he was leaving the house, maybe for a walk, when he was attacked. He had called out the Help signal but it hadn't been communicated to our house until maybe an hour later after he had been kidnapped. Enough time for the kidnappers to check for anything that might give us clues. These guys are total professionals."

"Everyone's turning to professionals, Zack. But we? We're just losing our dignity. We're going to find Alex, but not before we already make a new identity for him, leave him at one of our foster parents and just change his life. You got that?" Mrs. Jones stood up and prodded her finger at Zack's chest. He gently pushed her hand away and looked in her eyes.

"You need to rest Mrs. Jones. I'll take care of everyth-"

"No. I'm tired of making you do everything." They stood in silence as Mrs. Jones gently rubbed her chin with wise hands.

"Is your brother doing well, Zack? Mrs. Jones asked, eyes not making contact.

"Yes, he's doing great. Just resting up a bit, why?" Zack asked. Mrs. Jones looked up, eyes shining.

"Call him, his retirement has not started yet."

The environment was so shaky and violent it immediately shook Ben awake. He opened his eyes and sat up immediately, fearing an earthquake, which gave a painful jab to his spine. He was blinded by a sharp light that danced in his eyes. Suddenly he was in complete darkness. In his panic he screamed and then heard laughter all around him. Suddenly he was pushed down and something heavy sat flat on his chest, his breath wasting away.

"Hey man you're killing him." That voice. Oh my god…..

"So? It's not like he doesn't know what to do." Another voice replied back. Ben was smiling to himself even as he choked underneath the blankets that were toppled over his face. Using all the strength he had, which was too little, he pushed his arms up, pushing the heavy thing above him.

"Ha-ha! He's back." The second voice laughed.

"Dude, get off him. He's too weak." The first voice said as Ben's arms fell back down.

"More like dying. I'm getting off Benjamin!" Suddenly Ben was breathing in air, but furry air from the blanket. The blanket was ripped off him. Ben was blinded for a moment as he shaded his eyes.

"Waking up like a baby, huh Benny?" The second voice echoed in Ben's ringing ears.

"Don't listen to Jason, bro. How ya doin?" the second voice asked. Ben opened his blue eyes wide open and stared at the familiar faces.

"I missed your faces like hell." He smiled and sat up, rubbing his chest.

"We missed yours too Ben." Jason said. He had dark brown hair with light brown highlights, blue sparkling eyes and a more handsome face than before.

"Jason, what are you doing to yourself? Started modeling?" Ben asked, nudging his buddy.

"Hey what about ol'Albert?" the second voice chorused. Ben turned his head and laughed at his friend. He was an African American with dark brown eyes and a bald head. Even he had changed.

"Nah, still looking like that bloody bastard that shot me in my apartment." Ben laughed.

"Hey you were being recruited for the MI6, take that as an accomplishment." Albert jumped on the bed.

"You fired me with a rubber bullet to the chest, which hurt like hell!"

"Stop your complainin' boy, you're here with us now." Jason said.

"Where have you guys been?" Ben asked, gently rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Here in the CIA." Albert said.

"CIA?"

"Oh ya, that reminds me. Welcome to your new job!"

Alex looked up at the lady. She was very pretty but something about her deceived his eyes.

"What?"

"I'm your new boss, Alex." She gently said. Alex for some reason couldn't stop the tears flowing from his eyes.

"What did Jones say?" she asked.

"Nothing, he did absolutely nothing except scare the shit out of me." Alex said, he smiled to himself. Rotting flesh….. Wasn't he already something like that?

"I brought a therapist." She said.

"Why?" Alex asked and looked into her blue eyes.

"You're hurt Alex, I mean look at yourself." Holly said, eyes concerned. Alex just nodded his head in agreement, he was pretty messed up.

"I still don't want a therapist." He said and stood up, gathering his neatly folded clothes.

"Trust me, you'll need him. He's going to help you."

"You don't get it! Everyone says that they're going to help, but why do I always end up in the drains. I can't this anymore! I'm a fucking teenager. I'm supposed to be hanging out with friends; maybe having a girlfriend would be nice too, do stupid things and regret them and so much more. I can't even listen to music without getting this awful dread of just something is going to kill me. I walk on the streets with this sense of no privacy, every turn of the eye is a suspect. Or a criminal. Just leave me be." Alex dropped this head.

"Alex I know you're tired of giving these lectures of your pain. I know what you've been through."

"Exactly my point. How do you know all this crap? Stalking? Stealing documents about myself?" Alex looked at Holly with accusing eyes.

"That doesn't concern you."

"Oh but it never does, then why do you want me here?"

"Because I'm trying to help you." She placed her palm on Alex's shoulder. Alex looked at his clothes defeated. He sighed.

"Just tell me one more thing."

"Anything."

"Who are you?"

"Your friend."

**Hey guys! Hope you like this chapter? Please R&R and take care! I'll try to update as soon as I can!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Just to make things clear people, Jason and Albert are not from K-unit. You'll find out more about them in this chapter. Enjoy! And sorry if the story is dragging too much….**

"I am not working for the CIA." Ben jumped off his bed and stood facing Jason.

"Yes you are." Albert popped in from the other side. Ben looked at them shocked.

"Are you crazy? I've been working for MI6 for almost two years now and I'm not going to leav…."Ben stopped himself and stared at his bare feet.

"Exactly my dear friend, you're fired remember?" Jason said, perking his eyebrow up.

"But still-"

"No, you're working for us now, get with it." Albert said and moved over beside Jason.

"But including MI6 or not, I have to take care of something-"

"You mean Alex? He's going to be working with us too." Jason said. Ben rocked back and clutched the night table behind him.

"What?" he asked, exasperated.

"He's going to be working with us buddy, chill." Albert said, looking ready to catch Ben if he suddenly passed out.

"But you can't do that. He's been hurt so much; making him get recruited again will just kill him!" Ben said, voice pitched and pointing a finger at his pals.

"That's all going to be taken care of Ben. We got him a therapist. We know everything Ben." Jason said, also readying himself for the fall. But Ben straightened himself and placed his head in his palms.

"As long as I apologize, I think everything's going to be okay."

"Well then get dressed Benjy, you have a meeting with the new boss."Jason smiled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Who?" Ben asked and walked over to a closet.

"Holly Guilder. And let me tell you, she's one hot woman."

Alex, all dressed, ready and bandaged, walked out the white door to be facing the blond man again. The man just nodded and smiled and then headed down the long red carpeted hallway. Alex shivered; somewhat his torture was creeping back into his memory. He shook his head.

"I never got your name." Alex said, walking slow behind the man.

"Felix Gerard." The man said. Alex could sense the man's smile as he saw his cheeks rise from behind.

"You're the brother to Jones?!" Alex asked, shocked.

"Yup. Trust him when he says we're nuts." Felix turned back and smiled outrageously at Alex. Alex just shivered the same smile when he was kidnapped.

"So where's your brother right now." Alex asked as they neared the elevator.

"Screwing himself for hurting you." Felix stopped smiling and pushed the button. Alex just bowed his head and entered the elevator. They silently stood as the elevator shot upwards.

"You know he didn't mean to-"

"I know, I know. Just leave it…" Alex said. Soon the 'bing' of the elevator popped and they arrived at the 20th floor. Alex stepped out after Felix and followed him down the hallway.

"Hey, where are we actually going?" Alex asked.

"To meet your new boss Alex. You work for the CIA now."

Ben stood beside Jason and Albert, who were standing in attention. Holly Guilder was leaning against her table and waiting. She was wearing a navy blue blazer over a white striped shirt with a tight knee length skirt and high heeled navy blue pumps. Her hair was let down in light waves and her makeup was simply yet formal. Behind the table, sat a man who looked old but couldn't have been older than 35. He had thick black hair that was all greased back, dark brown eyes and his body was long and thin. He wasn't a good looking man at all. He looked just like any other agency boss to be honest. He was wearing a navy blue suit, matching with Holly. Surprisingly she didn't seem disturbed.

"Who are we waiting for?" Ben asked, straightening his army shirt, even though it was already tucked tight in his army pants.

"Mr. Rider." Holly said. She shook her head, looked down and then looked up again.

"I'm sorry, I meant young Alex." She said. Just then the door opened and Ben met Alex's dark eyes. Alex looked at shock at Ben and stepped back for a moment, like as if he was just going to fall. Felix grasped him from behind.

"He's working for the CIA too?" Alex said, exhausted.

"He is Alex. In fact you two have something to sort out before anything can happen." Holly said. Alex blinked his eyes wildly and turned away.

"Listen Alex I'm sorry. I got fired for doing that okay?" Ben said, his voice completely saddening. Alex looked in his blue eyes and let out a sigh.

"No, I'm sorry Ben. I let my emotions get to me."

"Same here Alex." Ben smiled and moved forward to hug Alex. Alex didn't push back.

"But you owe me, my neck looks like a rag doll and feels like one." Alex said, rubbing his neck. Ben smiled and so did Felix, Jason and Albert.

"Now that we got sorted, let me introduce myself." The man stood up and Holly moved out of the way.

"My name is Edwell Dutch and I am your new leader. You're no more working for MI6 fellas, you're now working for the CIA. And you're first mission is only a month away…"

Zaddock entered Mrs. Jones office and stared her dead in the eye.

"I'm supposed to be on my holiday ma'am. I don't want to be doing a mission now itself." Zaddock said clearly. Zack stood beside his brother, eyes looking down.

"You'll have to Zaddock." Mrs. Jones said standing up.

"Why?" he asked, angry.

"Because two of our best agents have been kidnapped and you're the only one left." A voice from behind said. It froze Zack but Zaddock had to turn back to recognize the voice. Then it was his turn to paralyze. The familiar grey eyes, grey suit, grey hair and everything so fake and plastic, like a dead Barbie doll.

"Blunt…" Zack said exasperated, without even turning back.

"Yes Zack, if that is your name. I am back and together we're going to get Alex and Ben back from the CIA."

**HEY GUYS! I have news….. This is the end. BUT I am going to continue this story as a new one! It's just that the disease is now over, the new mission is up **** So take care and I'll try as much as I can to update soon. Thank you so much for all the great reviews. Please R&R for the last time for this story and tell me how you feel! :D I'll see you guys soon!**


End file.
